Red String Of Fate
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings- naruhina, shikatem, inosai, oc? Rated M for possible future lemon. Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.
1. Love's Shadow

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome everyone to Red String Of Fate. This is going to be my project for my summer vacation and it should be finished by the time of my birthday or when schools starts for me again. I'm not going to be working on the other stories that I promised for a while because I just haven't had the inspiration to write them up. I'm very sorry about that. Here's the summary to the story

**Summary:**Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru go to Suna to retrieve a woman with a mysterious bloodline. Later Naruto learns what that bloodline is and why she is visiting Konoha. Will he be able to help her? And will she be able to help him with his problem?

**Lovelyanime**: This story inspired me from the manga Absolute Boyfriend chapter of when Riiko and Night went to the hot springs and were in that race against the other couple. I read it when it was in the Shojo Beat magazine so I've had this idea in my head for a LONG time. My OC in the story is named after the woman in the same chapter of Absolute Boyfriend, Sarina. They don't have the same personality though.

**Naruto: **Hey, aren't you forgetting something? You know, something that you would like your fans to know?

**Lovelyanime: **Umm… no?

**Naruto**: Sigh… I feel sorry for the guy… You have a boyfriend now?

**Lovelyanime: **Oh! That…Um… yes lol my boyfriend RagingDragon04 has been helping me with the story. He has really been a lot of help to me with this and he's the one that told me to post it up already. We both hope everyone enjoys the story and are looking forword to your reviews.

**Naruto: **Yeah, that and the fact that she's all exited with it. She's been talking to him from night to dawn. The poor girl is in love. Hahahaha

**Lovelyanime**: Naruto! T.T You'll pay for this!

**Naruto**: Whoops gotta go! Enjoy!

Title- Red String Of Fate

Chapter: Love's Shadow

"How long is it before we find this girl?" Asked a blonde teenage boy as he walked with a group of his teammates. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was on a mission with a few of his friends to search for a girl somewhere in Suna and and travel with her back to Konoha. His friend Gaara, the Kazekage, was unable to have his own ninjas of his village to do the mission because they were all already doing other important things. So he asked the Hokage to send some of her shinobis to retreive the girl since she was going to their village anyway and wanted to see Naruto. It had been a long time since the two had seen each other.

"Quit asking that over and over again. We're almost there." Said Naruto's best friend Sasuke. "You are such a baka."

Another teen boy that was with them, and was the leader of the mission, yawned. "How troublesome. Why is it that I have to be here stuck with you two?"

Naruto just laughed at Shikamaru. "You don't care that you're with us, do you? You just don't want to come because you don't want to see Temari."

Shikamaru glared at the blonde. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, ever since you heard that Temari got herself a boyfriend, you get in such a bad mood everytime someone mentions her or the guy she's with."

Shikamaru turned away. "Just shut up. Sasuke is right, you're a troublesome baka."

"Hey!"

The three boys traveled together to Suna, unaware that the mission with the girl would change their life forever...Love life that is. They truly were ignorent of what kind of power this ordinary girl held.

It wasn't long before they made it inside of Suna. They quickly went to the Kazekage office. They knocked on the office door and waited until they heard someone call out to them to come in.

"Hey Gaara! What's up buddy!" Said Naruto very loudly, recieving glares from his teammates.

Gaara sat there at his desk, not even galncing up from the paperwork that he was writing. "Hello Naruto." He set down his pen and stood. He looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru and walked around his desk towards them. "It has been a while. It is good to see you again."

"Same here! I was so excited when baa-chan gave me this mission. I wish it wasn't a c ranked mission, I wanted something more challenging than escorting someone."

"Actually..." Gaara began. "I believe there is more to this mission than just escorting."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl has asked if it was okay if you would be her guards at her stay in Konoha."

"Why would she want that do you think?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? Someone must be searching for her and she doesn't want to be found. The person could be dangerous."

Shikamaru groaned. "This is going to be more troublesome than I thought. We'll talk to Tsunade-sama about this when we return to Konoha."

Gaara nodded. "Very good. Now, would you three want to go have dinner with my siblings and me? The girl said that she's in no hurry to leave, just as long as you guys stay nearby."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air as he cheered, yelling "yatta!" Sasuke and Shikamaru on the other hand, they didn't exactly look very happy.

"I didn't come on this mission to socialize." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the blonde in annoyance.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think Tsunade-sama would be happy if she found out that we've been having fun instead of doing our job."

Naruto stopped cheering suddenly and turned to his teammates. "What?! Oh come on! Who cares about baa-chan! I haven't seen Gaara, Kankuro, or Temari in a long time!"

"I think Shikamaru is right Naruto." Said Gaara. "But perhaps, one dinner wouldn't hurt?"

Shikamaru thought about this for a moment. Then he glanced at Sasuke to see what he thought about it.

Sasuke just shrugged. "We do need to rest and a good fill of food after traveling so far. It would probably be for the best."

Shikamaru sighed. He was hoping Sasuke would say no and that they should hurry up back to Konoha. It seemed luck wasn't on his side. "Fine, we'll have dinner, rest for the night, and then leave first thing in the morning."

Everyone else seemed to agree. Gaara called in for someone to lead them to the hotel that he registered for Naruto and the others to stay in. He told them before they left that Kankuro will show up there in two hours to retrieve them for dinner.

As soon as Naruto was inside of his room, he dropped his bag and flopped onto the bed. He was a bit tired from the traveling and decided to take a quick nap before having leave for dinner."

_Naruto's Dream_

Naruto walked through a forest, the sound of a waterfall nearby. He couldn't help but follow that sound as it seemed he had no control of his feet. The sound became louder, he could see a clearing up ahead. When he finally arrived to the clearing of the waterfall, he felt as if he had been there before. He continued to walk towards the waterfall, but he stopped when he saw something.

There, dancing on the water was a girl with long hair and a developed body. He was to far away to see her face so he began to walk over to her, this time on his own free will. He then suddenly stopped and looked down. He was about to slip into the water, but luckily he stopped just in time. He then focused his chakra to his feet and began to walk onto the water, quietly so the girl didn't notice him. Unfortunately, she stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He could was about to call out to her, but she ran away before he could even utter a word out. Then suddenly the scenery changed and he was in the streets of Konoha. Down the street ahead of him was a the waterfall girl, but this time she was wearing clothes and there was a man standing next to her. The man next to her put an arm around her waist and was grinning. For some reason Naruto felt anger rise within him, but also heartbreak. He tried to walk over to the two, but they seemed to get farther away with every step he took. He began to run, only to feel the earth underneath him crumble into pieces. He fell into a endless pit that was complete darkness. He looked up as he fell, only to see tearful lavender eyes looking right down at him. Then the man she was with looked down and grinned more than he was before.

"Naruto-kun!" The girl screamed his name, before he could no longer see her and instead darkness.

_End of dream_

Naruto sat up, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was then startled when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yo Naruto! Are you in there?"

"Kankuro!" Naruto grinned when he heard the older boy's voice. He got up from his bed and made it to the door. He opened it up to see Kankuro standing there. "Hey, what's up? Been a while."

"Yeah, it has. Now hurry up and get ready, I'm here to pick you up."

"Huh? What time is it?" He looked around for a clock and saw one on the nightstand next to his bed. "Wow, I've been asleep for two hours? Damn, sure didn't seem like it."

"Yeah well, hurry up. I already sent Sasuke and Shikamaru down to the lobby."

'Shit!" Naruto shut the door in Kankuro's face and quickly changed into clean clothes. He went into the bathroom and wet his hair real quick, trying to make his hair spike up some. After a few minutes he finished getting ready and came out into the hallway where Kankuro was still standing. "Okay, lets go."

Kankuro nodded and walked down the hallway with Naruto following. They made it into the lobby and was met with Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Took you long enough." Sasuke muttered.

The blonde just ignored him, he was to busy thinking of the dream that he had. He wondered who the girl was. Was she someone he knew? Was it the same girl from the waterfall five years ago when he was on a mission with team 8? Whoever it was, he couldn't stop thinking of her and the man that kept grinning. He felt anger rise as he imagined punching the guy in the face to make that stupid grin disappear. What exactly had the dream been about though? Was it the demon kitsune inside of him? Was he just messing with Naruto so he could have a good laugh?

"Hey, what's wrong with you dobe?" Asked Sasuke. "Why are you so quiet?" Shikamaru and Kankuro were already up ahead of them, chatting with one another.

"Huh? Oh...Um...I'm just thinking." Replied Naruto.

"You? Thinking? That's a first." Sasuke smirked.

"uh-huh..." Naruto wasn't paying much attention, making Sasuke frown. This wasn't like him. He wondered what was wrong, he was perfectly hyper and active, but now...Something was definitely wrong.

"Kankuro!" Came a woman's voice from behind. Everyone looked and saw a dirty blonde woman running up to them.

"What are you doing here Temari? I thought you were already home with Gaara."

Temari stopped running and walked the rest of the way to her brother. "Iie, I went to the store real quick to pick up some sake." She didn't seem to notice Shikamaru as she walked pass him and went over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess." Naruto grinned, trying to put the dream behind him and move on.

"Hn..." Was the Uchiha's only reply.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said loudly, making Temari turn to look at him.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. Didn't see you there."

"Whatever." He began to walk, not caring if anyone was following him.

Temari glared at the lazy boy's back. "What the hell is his problem?"

"You know how he is, he just wants this to be over with." Said Naruto.

"Guess you're right..." Temari stopped glaring and sighed. Lets hurry up, don't want to keep Gaara and Sarina-chan waiting."

"Who's Sarina?" Naruto asked, never hearing that name before.

"She's the girl that you guys will be escorting." Said Kankuro.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out together." Temari said as decided to walk, making everyone else follow her. "She asked me if it was okay if she could join dinner with us, you know, just to get to know you guys before having to leave."

"Guess that is a good idea." Naruto said as he thought about it. He could understand, there weren't any girls on this mission so she would probably be careful. Don't want to be with a bunch of perverts that could take advantage with her. "Oh hey Temari, how has your boyfriend doing?" Seeing that Shikamaru was out of earshot, Naruto decided to ask.

The sand nin shrugged her shoulders. "We broke up last week. He wasn't my kind of guy so I dumped him."

"Really? I thought you seemed very happy with him from what Gaara wrote in his letters to me."

"Well, I was happy, but it felt like something was missing. Something that he couldn't give me." Temari glanced ahead at Shikamaru and tried to hold back a smile. After she got a boyfriend Shikamaru had stopped writing to her. But now, seeing him here in Suna, she felt something inside her happy to see him...And annoyed, he seemed to have such a bad attitude. He could have at least said hi instead of 'whatever' to her!

It wasn't long before they made it to Gaara and his sibling's home. Kankuro and Temari lead them through the house, a little tour, until they reached the dining room. There, sitting at the table alone, was Gaara. The Sarina girl was no where in sight.

The red headed Kazekage stood from his seat and walked over to Naruto and the others. "It is good that you have finally arrived. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Naruto here was asleep like a rock and then he had to get ready." Kankuro laughed then grew serious and glared at the blonde. "The idiot shut the door in my face."

"Nani? I don't remember that..." Naruto scratched his head, thinking. "Oh wait, I did, didn't I? Oh well! Who cares about you anyway! Lets eat already!"

"You baka! You can at least apologize to me!" Yelled Kankuro, clenching his right fist tightly towards Naruto.

"I see my escort is here." Came a female voice from behind the group. Everyone looked to see a woman, around the age of 18, with long brown hair that reached past her waist in a braid and part of her bangs covering her left eye, which was the color red with no pupils. She wore a red Kimono with a golden obi holding it together. "It is very nice to meet you."

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything while his teammates introduced themselves to the woman. He seemed to ignore her as he went to sit down at the table. "Can we hurry up and eat, I want to head back to my room."

Everyone agreed and went to sit down. As Temari went to sit by Gaara, Shikamaru was about to sit in another chair away from her. That was until Sarina stopped him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to sit here." She told him as she grabbed his sleeve. "Why don't you sit right here?" She pulled him over a seat over, right next to Temari. She pushed him down onto the chair before he could protest.

No one seemed to notice this, besides Naruto as he watched the woman move his friend. He thought it was quite odd she moved him like that. He looked over at Temari. Did she do something to Sarina that made her want to sit somewhere besides her?

Everyone was seated down and chat with each other. They all were enjoying themselves, except for Shikamaru who looked like he wanted to get out of there. Their food soon arrived not long and they all dug in. Naruto, for once, was not having ramen. No, over the years he began eating other foods after Hinata convinced him while eating with Shino and Kiba at a diner.

"Then I was laughing my ass off when the bucket fell over his head!" Naruto told everyone of his prank on Jiraiya, making a certain puppet master who had a little to much sake laugh as he hit the table with his fist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot, when are you going to grow up and stop acting so childish?"

Sarina giggled a bit. "But Sasuke-san, it sounded like this Jiraiya person deserved it."

"Oh yeah? I don't think I deserved it when he stole all my clothes and replaced them with our friend Sakura's at a hot springs."

"HAHAHAHAH!" Roared Kankuro with laughter. "I wish I could've seen that!"

Naruto grinned. "That was years ago! Don't you know how to let these things go?"

Sasuke glared at his soon-to-be-dead best friend. He heard the girl Sarina giggle again, making him glare over towards her.

Sarina saw his glare and quickly stopped. "Gomennasai, I-I didn't mean to let that out...Demo...I'm sure you were really cute in girl's clothing." She smiled innocently at him.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up. "I'm going back to the hotel. I'm tired and we have a long journey ahead of us." He walked away with everyone watching him. When they couldn't see him anymore, they heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh dear," Sarina put her hands to her mouth. "I didn't upset him did I? I mean, it wasn't a funny joke so I thought he wouldn't get angry."

"Don't worry about him." Naruto reassured her. "He's so used to his fan girls praising him, he can't handle it when a girl tries to insult him, even jokingly."

"I see..." A sad look came across her face. "To bad it seems he won't be able to be with any of them..." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Shikamaru then stood up. "I think I'll leave too. Thanks for the food." He took a few steps before he heard Temari's voice.

"I'll come with you." She stood from her seat.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Why? I'm old enough to walk by myself and I know my way around. I don't need some troublesome baby sitter with me."

Temari was shocked and looked to be hurt by his comment. She quickly recovered and was angry. "Well excuse me for trying to be polite! I should have known not to offer kindness to a jackass like you!"

Shikamaru turned to her and glared. "Good, who needs a troublesome woman's help."

Gaara, Naruto, Sarina, and Kankuro sat there quietly...Well, Kankuro was just laughing, whispering something to Naruto about having a dinner and a show.

Temari was growing more angry with Shikamaru. "Will you stop saying troublesome?! Dammit! It's so annoying that you say it every time you talk!

Shikamaru was also getting angry. "I wouldn't have to if people like you would just stop being so stupid."

"Stupid am I?! You're the only idiot in this room right now!"

BAM!

Temari and Shikamaru quickly looked over at the noise made. It was Sarina. She was standing up with her fist on the table. "Will you two please stop it! You two should never fight with each other!"

"He/she started it!" Both Temari and Shikamaru pointed at each other.

"I don't care! Just please stop!" Sarina seemed a bit terrified of the situation. "You two are meant not meant to hate each other!"

Temari crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk away. "Too late for that. From today on I never want to see Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever, troublesome woman. Have it your way." He then headed out the door as Temari headed up to her bedroom.

All was now quiet. Not a word uttered from anyone left at the table. Naruto sat there, shifting his eyes towards the ways Shikamaru and Temari left. Sarina was still standing, unsure of what to do with the situation. Gaara...He just sat there and ate as if nothing had happened.

"Aw...The show's over..." Kankuro whined after deciding to brake the silence.

Gaara picked up a napkin and wiped his lips with it. "I apologize about this Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, it's alright." Naruto stood up from his seat. "I think I'll just go to the hotel to try to talk to Shikamaru. Thanks for the food."

"Perhaps next time you come for a visit something like this won't happen."

"It's alright. I'll see ya later Gaara!" Naruto was about to leave but the stopped. "Sarina-san, my teammates and I will be back tomorrow morning to pick you up."

Sarina nodded her head slowly. "Hai, goodnight Naruto-san. Have a safe walk."

Naruto then left. He tried to hurry to catch up with Shikamaru, but he was unable to find the boy. When he made it to the hotel he tried knocking on the boy's door, but there was no answer. Naruto was to tired for this so he headed to his room to get some sleep. He laid on his bed.

He was a little afraid to close his eyes. He thought the dream, he had earlier was going to come back.

"Who was that girl?" He whispered to himself as he rolled onto his side. "She was the same girl from the waterfall, I know that so far. But...Could she be someone else I know?" He placed his hand over his chest. "And why the hell did it hurt when I saw her with that guy?"

Naruto continued to think about the girl for a while longer before his eyes finally closed. He didn't have the dream again, nope, all he dreamt about was being Hokage with ramen everywhere.

The next morning...

Naruto put grabbed his backpack and went out into the hotel's hallway. There, he saw Sasuke coming out of his room.

"Hey Sasuke-teme." Naruto greeted his friend.

"Hn..."

Shikamaru came out of his room. Naruto noticed he had bags under his eyes. "What time did you go to sleep last night?"

Shikamaru ignored his and headed down the hallway. "What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"He got in a fight with Temari last night." Naruto told the Uchiha.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at this. "You're joking right? Who cares about some woman."

Shikamaru suddenly stopped walking and turned around to glare at Sasuke. "What the hell did you just say Uchiha?" The glare that Sasuke was receiving was one of the deadliest he had ever seen. Naruto was even afraid of the glare and was shivering like a leaf.

"N-Nothing Shikamaru!" Naruto tried saying. Shikamaru glared a little more before heading back down the hallway. "Damn, I've never seen Shikamaru glare like that before, kind of scary."

"He wasn't that frightening." Sasuke began following his teammate.

Kazekage's office...

"Gomen na sai, but it seems you will have to wait to leave." Gaara said as he was going through some paperwork. "Your client has become ill."

"She was fine last night! What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure. When Temari went to see if Sarina was ready to leave, she was still laying in bed. Temari thinks she shouldn't travel in her condition."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "So...Does this mean we have to stay longer until she is better?"

"Seems that way..."

Shikamaru flinched when he heard this. "We can't do that."

Gaara looked up from his paperwork. "And why is that?"

"Because Tsunade-sama wants us back as soon as possible."

"Is that so?"

Shikamaru yawned, trying not to show that he was nervous about the situation. "Hai. We have more important things than something as troublesome as this."

"But this is important." Naruto tried telling Shikamaru. "She is our client and she becomes sick. We have to take care of her. Baa-chan wouldn't be happy if we left the girl behind."

"He's right you know." Sasuke said. "She would be a lot madder if we left the client behind instead of doing our job."

Shikamaru saw that it was two against one. No matter how smart he was, he knew that he wasn't going to win this. "Fine, you guys go check how she is. I'm going to check us back into the hotel."

"There is no need for that." Gaara told him. "I will take care of that myself. You go along with your teammates." He looked Shikamaru in the eyes. This irritated Shikamaru because he knew what Gaara was up to. He knew that Temari was still with Sarina and Gaara just wanted them to get all the complication out of the way.

A little while later...

Te three boys made it to the Kazekage's home where the girl Sarina was staying. They were welcomed inside by a tired looking Kankuro and lead up to the room to where the girl was in. They opened the door to see her lying in bed with Temari sitting at her side. Both girls looked up to see the guys enter. As soon as Temari saw Shikamaru she quickly turned away.

"How are you feeling Sarina-san?" Naruto asked.

"Not very well I'm afraid." The red eyed girl told him. "I feel so weak that I can't get out of bed. I feel very hot and sometimes have a hard time breathing."

"Sounds kind of serious." Sasuke sat in a chair near the window. He set his backpack on the ground next to him. "Why don't you go to the hospital?"

Sarina smiled at him. "I'll be ok so there's no need to do that." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, something was up with this girl. Ever since last night at dinner he felt something strange going on with her. "I only wish for one of you to stay with me, so you may leave." She looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. "Hmm...I think I would like...You to stay here with me." She pointed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was taken a back by this "What? But why?"

"Because I would feel better if at least one of my bodyguards was with me. And you seem like you will be good."

"I don't think so. Naruto can stay."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm the best for the job!"

Sarina tapped her finger on her chin. "I don't know...I still want Pineapple-san to stay. He seems he may do well."

Naruto laughed. "Pineapple! Hahahahaha!"

"Why do you even need me? What am I even going to do for you?" Shikamaru asked as he ignored Naruto's laughter.

"You'll be taking care of me. You are my bodyguards and it is your job to do things for me. Temari-chan here is not working for me and I don't want her doing anything. She has already been kind enough for me to stay here in her house. I cannot ask for anymore than that."

Temari said nothing and seemed to be a bit nervous. Sasuke noticed this but said nothing of it. He glanced at Shikamaru and saw he was a little nervous himself.

"...Fine." Shikamaru mumbled. "Troublesome woman..."

Sarina's smile grew. "Thank you very much. Your friends may leave now."

Naruto hesitated to exit the room, unsure if it was okay to leave his friend here. He was having troubles with Temari right now and Naruto didn't think it was a good idea for him to be here. But he listened to Sarina and left. Sasuke got up from the chair and followed Naruto. His backpack was still lying on the ground.

Temari stood up from her seat. "I think I'm going to get some tea. Would you like any Sarina-chan?"

"Oh that would be nice. Pineapple-san, will you help her out?"

"Why? She can do it herself."

"Hai, but it is not nice to make her do everything for me. You are then one that should be helping me, not her. I already know she'll refuse to make the tea, but I'm she can't refuse some help."

Shikamaru just sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with the older woman. He set his backpack onto the ground and left the room. Temari did not move and just stood there next to Sarina's bed.

Sarina grabbed Temari's hand and patted it lightly. "Don't worry Temari-chan. Everything will turn out just fine. Just remember what we talked about last night."

Temari nodded her head. "Thank you Sarina-chan." She took a deep breath and headed toward the exit. "Here I go."

She walked down the hallway, seeing Shikamaru already far ahead of her. She wanted to stay behind him, but he had turned around and asked her to lead the way since it was he wasn't exactly sure will the kitchen was. They soon made it to the kitchen and Temari told Shikamaru to get the cups while she got the tea.

'Okay, this is it." Temari thought to herself. 'While you're making the tea try talking to him about last next." She opened the cupboard and saw that the tea bag was on the highest shelf. 'Try to work things out and then tell him that you're not going out with that guy anymore.' She reached up for the tea bag, but wasn't able to get it. 'Then tell him how you really feel." She went on her tippy toes but still couldn't get the tea. 'To prove your feelings, give him a hug and a kiss on the chee- WHY THE HELL CAN'T I REACH THE STUPID TEA?!' she grew frustrated and was about to climb on top of the counter, but was to late.

"Here." Shikamaru had walked up behind her and grabbed the tea bag. He set it put it in her hands, their fingers touching. Temari blushed at the contact.

"Thanks." She turned her looked up to at the young man, seeing how close they really were. She quickly looked away from embarrassment. She waited for him to move, but he didn't. Temari slowly looked back at him only to see him staring at her. "Wh-what?" She cursed herself, she felt like the grey eyed girl from Konoha as Shikamaru stared at her like that.

"...Nothing..." He took a step back from her.

"Nothing huh? Sure doesn't seem like it."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? And why would you even care anyway?"

Temari glared at Shikamaru. "Maybe it's because you're having a bad attitude ever since you got arrived and I care because...I just do!"

"Uh-huh, sure you do."

"You don't believe me? Is it really that hard to think that I can care for you or something?"

"Not when you have a boyfriend."

"I broke up with him!"

Shikamaru was surprised at what he had hear her just say. "When did that happen?"

"Last week! But what does it matter to you? You've been treating me like I'm not here and when you talk to me, you want to start a fight!" Tears were forming in her eyes, but she was strong and held them in. "You are such a damn jerk! How dare you even fucking treat me like this when I have done nothing wrong! I hate you now! You got that?! I never want to see your face agai-"

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and pulled her to his chest. He then put his lips onto hers and kissed her hard. The blonde girl was shocked at this and tried to push him away. How dare he kiss her while she was trying to yell at him! Why she ought a...ought...She stopped resisting and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shikamaru ran his tongue across her lips for access to her mouth, which she responded by opening her mouth.

'Dammit, I'll yell at him later.' Temari thought as she ran her hands up to his head to pull his mouth harder onto hers. 'Right now this feels so good.' She moaned aloud. She felt Shikamaru run his hands up and down her back and were slowly coming towards to her front.

Meanwhile...

"Looks like everything is well between them now." Sarina sighed as she quietly watched Temari and Shikamaru make out through a cracked opened door. She nearly gagged. "Watching people make out is so gross. My job is done here so I think I'm just going to read some of Kankuro-kun's mangas."

Sarina turned around to leave but found someone standing right in front of her.

"S-Sasuke-san! What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my backpack and decided to come back to get it." In truth, Sasuke had purposely left it so he had an excuse to come back and check on the woman before him. "To weak to get out of bed huh?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I...Ano...Feel much better now!" She started to push him down the hallway. "But I don't think I'll be able to make it back to my room all by myself. Will you help escort me?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "You're up to something." He suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a moan coming from the kitchen. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing! Nothing that you need to see."

"Oh yeah?" He gently pushed her to the side so he could get passed her. She didn't give him a fight, in fact she seemed to move on her own.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." She said innocently.

Sasuke pushed open the door to the kitchen to see a horrible sight before him. He quickly closed the door shut before the couple noticed her was there. He was red as can be and turned even redder when he heard a small giggle.

"Told you not to go in there Sasuke-san. Now lets go get your backpack, shall we" With that, Sarina skipped away happily with Sasuke slowly walking along.

**End of Chapter**

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, That's all for now. I'm already half way through with the second chapter so I'll try to hurry up and get that up for you guys. Now, I'm not going to respond to everyone's review like I usually do. I decided that I'm not going to so that for this story, but if anyone has a question I'll reply back with a pm. Ok, well that's it. Please don't forget to review please.


	2. Love Is Art In One's Eyes

**Lovelyanime**:Hi everyone, I know it has been a long time. I don't have many excuses for you, only that I was lazy and was in writer's block for a long time with the part with Ino(the chapter would've been longer with this part, but you'll just have to wait what happens in chapter 3 to see what else happens) So yeah.

**Naruto**: Yeah right, in your dreams!

**Lovelyanime**:....Fine, be that way....Anyway, On Halloween I had the best costume ever, which was my mom's idea....I....Was a pregnant nun! lol Everyone thought it was so funny and there was a girl that asked me if I really was pregnant. lol....But it was raining on Hallloweena and I got sick.. Then after being sick I found out we had to move within 3 days. So now, I'm living with my aunt for a while and I'm being homeschooled since my mom doesn't want to let me go to a school nearby(I guess it's supposed to be bad) but I'm planning on going back to my old school in a couple months so I can graduate with my friends (that or I'm able to graduate early in March, but I haven't decided yet). So yeah. lol Despite the unfortionate things that have happened, everything has been ok for me and a lot sure has happened within these six months of not writing. But it has been all cool. Everything happens for a reason, that's what I beblieve anyway. lol So yeah, I know you guys don't want to hear my life story right now but I felt like I needed to write it down. Sorry for those that don't care. Just go ahead and read the chapter. I hope you enjoy, even though the ending might be a little rushed.

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto or anything that involves the series.

1-3-08 **(I wish everyone a happy, safe, and fun new year. Yay for 2009! )**

Chapter 2- Love Is Art In One's Eyes

"I still don't see why Shikamaru stayed. Wasn't he the one that wanted to leave the most?" Naruto wondered. He was walking down a sunny trail with trees all around him with two others; Sasuke and Sarina.

"He claims that Gaara wanted his help with something in the village." Sasuke said, although he knew the truth was that the lazy boy wanted to stay longer with Temari. He tried to hold back a light blush that threatened to appear on his face as he remembered what he had witnessed in the sand sibling's kitchen. "Let's not think about why he stayed and focus on heading home. We're almost there."

Sarina started to giggle. "Oh Sasuke-san, what's the matter? You seem a bit...Flustered about something."

Sasuke glared at the woman he was supposed to protect, which was becoming a difficult thing for him. She had been bothering him the whole trip "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah Sarina-nee-san, nothing seems wrong with Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

The woman giggled once more at this. "If you say so," she winked at Sasuke, making him boil inside. He looked away from her and was tempted to give her to any attacker that came at them.

'She knew what was going on in that kitchen and still let me go in there.' He thought, not realizing that she did tell him not to enter but he went in anyways. 'I'll get her back for this. I swear I will.'

"I can see Konoha's gates!" Sarina shouted in delight. "Oh! I can't believe that we're almost there!" She tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "I want a full tour around the village!"

"Yeah! I can take you to the best ramen stand ever! You'll love it!" Naruto grinned. He couldn't wait to have some ramen.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from Sarina. "We have to see the hokage first. Then you two can go eat afterwords."

"But Sasuke-san, don't you want to come with us? It'll be a lot more fun if you came."

"No, I'm going to go home after this."

"Is that so?...." Sarina grinned as she shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You see, something may accidently slip out of my mouth. I think you would probably be the only one that can stop me from saying something about a certain someone turning a very bright color."

Sasuke nearly froze at this. He glared at her again. "You wouldn't dare."

"Hmm....Hey Naruto-san! You say that Sasuke is popular in this village right? I wonder what would happen if they found out that-"

"Alright! Fine!" The Uchiha boy snapped at her.

"Perfect! This'll be so much fun!"

"Oi Sarina-nee-san, what person are you talking about that turned to a bright color?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, you don't need to know....Unless if something were to happen then I'll tell you." Sarina smiled innocently at Sasuke, who was getting a bit annoyed.

They continued to walk and it wasn't long before they finally made it inside the village. To Sarina's surprise, of course not as surprising to Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were waiting for them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Both girls squealed as they ran to the Uchiha, completely ignoring Naruto and Sarina.

"What do you two want?"

"We came to greet you home." Sakura answered.

"You guys are a day late though. What happened?" Ino asked concerned.

"Our client was sick the day we were supposed to leave, but she suddenly became better the next day." Sasuke said as he pointed over to the older woman. Sakura and Ino looked over at the new arrival. They were both awed at her beauty.

Sarina bowed politely to the girls. "Hello there. My name is Sarina, very nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Saku-"

"Now's not the time for introductions." Sasuke interrupted Sakura. "We need to head over to the Hokage's tower."

"Maybe afterwards you want to go out on a date Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, a slight blush across her cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing Ino-pig?!" Sakura yelled. "I was going to ask him!"

"Too bad! I asked first! Not my fault you're to slow!"

Sarina became worried as the two girls just yelled at each other. Naruto patted her on the back making her look up at him. "Don't worry Sarina-nee-chan, they're always acting like this." After that was said, Naruto received a double punch to the face by the girls.

"You shut up!" They both yelled.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "I'm not going to go on a date with neither of you two and never will. So leave me alone."

Sasuke started walking away, not caring much that Naruto and Sarina weren't following. Sarina stood where she was, a little sad seeing the two hurt faces. "Ano...You do know he is right." Sakura and Ino both glared at her. "But listen! You will not be with him, but perhaps others?" Sarina smiled softly and took Ino's hands into hers. "You should be with a man that draws and makes fun of men's sizes. Of course, don't let that bother you. He'll treat you wonderfully and you both will care for each other very much. No one will be better for you than him." Sarina let go of Ino and took Sakura's hands. "And you....Do not judge people on how they look. Because they seem a little weird by the way they dress or talk doesn't change anything. The love he has for you will be as wonderful as a sunny day in springtime. He will love you more than any other man will." With that, Sarina let go of Sakura's hands and quickly left to catch up with Sasuke. Naruto followed her behind slowly, not sure what to make of what just occurred.

Sakura and Ino stared at the woman. They had no idea what Sarina had told them, but were truly interested in the men that she spoke of. They weren't sure if there would be anyone better than Sasuke though. After all, Sasuke is one of the best shinobis around, despite running to the sound and threatening to destroy the village. They still cared for him very much and looked past all the things that ha had done in the past.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and annoyance crossed her face. "What does she know, she just met us and she doesn't know anyone in this village I bet."

"I guess you're right..." Ino thought for a moment. The men that Sarina described did sound similar to Sakura and her friends. 'Maybe....No, what am I thinking... Him? Perfect for me?' Ino thought. 'Although...He is very handsome....'

"Want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked. "I don't have to go back to the hospital until a few hours, so we can hang out."

"No, I need to go the flower shop. My mom said she wants me to take care of it today." Ino told her pink haired friend. "Maybe later."

Sakura shrugged. "Alright then, see you later." She walked off, leaving the blonde girl alone.

"See ya later!" Ino said as she waved to her friend. She was about to head the other direction when a thought popped into her head. "Where the hell is Shikamaru?!"

Meanwhile…

"Hmm…I think that I got it," said Sai as he walked down he street with a interesting book in his hands. On the cover t read 'How To Get A Girl To Fall For You.'

Sai was just in a book store with Sakura the other day while she was looking through some medical books. He started calling her ugly and all kinds of things. Sakura had the last straw with him when he showed her a book 'Controling Your Anger For Dummies'. Sakura grabbed him by the collar and punched him so hard that he got forced to another section of the bookstore. He got up from the ground he looked around to see what isle he was in. It was the romance section. So because he was bored with Sakura he looked through all the books. The first thing that came to his mind was porn. Every single book had a sex scene. He looked around but failed to find anything interesting, so he decided to look for Sakura again. He stopped as something caught his eye. It was a book that helped men to get a girl to like them. He thought since he was bored he would try and read it.

'Ok, I'm going to find a girl and see if what this book says is true.' Sai thought as he put the book away. He looked around for a girl that would be the perfect test study.

That's when he saw her. A smirk came across his lips as he watched the girl walk with a thoughtful look on her face. Sai examined her for a bit, thinking of the first time they had met. Her face went all red. Sai thought if she would turn red from just calling her beautiful, he couldn't wait to see what she would do if he used the steps from the book.

"Chapter 1, talking to her." He said aloud as he began to walk over to the girl. "Oh Ino-chan!"

Back to Naruto…

"Baa-chan! We're back!" Naruto yelled as he barged open into the Hokage's office. Because of his rude behavior, the lady of the village threw an empty sake bottle to his head.

"Baka! Can't you be quiet?! I was almost asleep!" yelled the blonde woman behind the large desk. She calmed down and rubbed her temples with both hands. "Good to see you home. Now give me a report and then get the hell out of my office."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sasuke walked up to the desk and left a written report in it. "We brought the girl here with no problem."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Very good. Anything else?"

"She was sick for a day so we stayed behind, but she quickly recovered the next day. That is all."

"Good, good…Wait a second…" She looked around the office. "Where the hell is Shikamaru?! He's the leader of this mission and should be the one telling me this!"

Naruto rubbed his hurt face. "He stayed behind, said something about taking care of some business."

"I see...Well then, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll send a letter to Gaara to see what he's up to. Now if that is all you guys are done and may leave."

"But baa-chan, Sarina-chan wants us to be her bodyguards while she's here."

Tsunade looked over at Sarina. "Is this true?"

"Well…Ano….Hai?" Sarina said hesitantly.

The older woman examined Sarina for a bit. Sarina noticed this and tried to looked anywhere but the gaze of the Hokage. "Ok then, I didn't have many missions right now so I don't mind."

"Awesome! Come on Sarina-nee-san, lets go get some ramen!"

"Hold it Naruto." Tsunade stopped him. "I would like to have a little…Chat with her alone please."

"Um…ok." Naruto and Sasuke left the room, leaving Sarina to talk to Tsunade alone.

"I'm going to cut the chase and go right to the point." Tsunade said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Sarina asked nervously and innocently.

"I know who you are. I know the clan you are from and what your bloodline is." Tsunade stated. "I am wondering, why are you here in Konoha and need someone to be with you at all times? What are you up to?" Sarina was quiet. She did not want to answer the Hokage. Tsunade saw this and continued speaking. "I will have people watching you. Do you know why?"

Sarina was hesitant to speak. "Because you do not want me to interfere with the lives of the people that live here?"

"That is correct. I don't want you to tell a soul about your bloodline, not even Naruto or Sasuke. Do I make myself clear?"

"But of course, I promise not to tell anyone." Sarina smiled. "Besides, I am here looking for someone and have my own benefits to look after, not for anyone else's."

"Very good, you may leave now…" Tsunade watched the girl turn to leave and walk towards the door.

Once Sarina reached the door she stopped. "Ano…Tsunade-sama…" She turned back around and stared at the Hokage. "I can feel your interest of my power, would you like to know anything?" Tsunade was not sure how to answer and Sarina just giggled at this. "You don't a string around you." She spoke as she walked. She walked around the desk and reached for Tsunade's left hand. "…I see…You were with him once but now he is dead, that is why you have no string…" She let go of the hand and went to leave. "Do not worry; I am sure you will find someone in the near future. I think Dan would like it better that way besides you being lonely."

Tsunade watched the girl finally leave her office. She looked down at her left hand. She chuckled with sorrow. "I guess the god really did give her clan the bloodline generations ago…She stopped staring at her hand and opened a drawer with her sake inside. She needed something to get he drink before Shizune returned.

Meanwhile…Ino…

Ino turned to her right when she heard someone calling her name. She saw Sai walking towards her. She remembered Sarina's words and thought of Sai, making a light blush cross her cheeks. She noticed that he had a strange look in his eyes.

"He's up to something," Ino whispered to herself. "Let's see what it is…" A mischievous smile came across her lips as she decided to play whatever game Sai wanted her to play.

Sai came up to Ino and took her hand. He held it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Why hello beautiful, I was wondering where you were headed."

Ino blushed as she remembered he had done this before to her. "I was about to head to my parent's flower shop. I have to do some work there."

"Is that so?" Sai remembered in a chapter of the book it said that when a lady is working he has to be a gentleman and give her a hand. "Mind if I help you? I would love nothing more than to spend my time with you in a place full of flowers that are almost as pretty as you."

Now Ino is not a dumb blonde like Sakura and others thought. No, she knew how boys acted and what they wanted. And it seemed right now Sai was playing with her by pretending to get her to fall for his charms. That was not going to work with her. She has been with many men and could handle this very easily. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought as she got excited about what kinds of teasing she could do to the boy in front of her.

"Of course you can, but it will only be the two of us. My parents are away on business and the shop will be closed for cleaning."

"It does not bother me."

"Good." She leaned towards him and her lips came close to his ear, almost touching. "And for helping me I'll give you a reward that I know you won't and cannot refuse."

Sai froze. He didn't expect that kind of reaction. He thought she would be blushing and all nervous like she was when he had called her beautiful that one time. Ino saw the look on his face and held back her laughter. This was going to be more fun than she thought! The tables had turned and she was going to do everything she knew to see more reactions from Sai. She wanted to nibble on his ear to see further reactions, but decided it was too soon to do so. Instead she pulled away and walked away, swaying her hips for Sai to watch.

Sai couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde, his mind was still trying to process what had just occurred. He shook his head and smirked at the retreating Ino. He had no idea what had happened, but with the book he was going to sweep Ino off her feet.

Back to Naruto...

"So what did Baa-chan talk to you about?" Naruto asked. He was walking down the crowded street with Sarina by his side and Sasuke by the other. They were on their way to get Naruto's favorite dish, ramen!

"Oh nothing really. Just that she's happy to have such a beautiful woman to enter her village and brighten up the streets. But sadly, she wishes for me to leave..." She brought out a tissue and dabbed her teary eyes. "She says with me here, I will distract all the men of this village from doing their duties and paying attention to their wives or girlfriends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, she was a bunch of bs. "Just tell us the truth without making any jokes."

"Oh but I'm not making jokes! She really does want me to leave soon."

"Right...If she really wants you to leave then it sure can't be of your beauty." The Uchiha mumbled.

"I heard that. How could you say such a thing to me?" More tears were pouring down her face. "You think I am ugly."

"Now I never said that."

Tears instantly stopped as she heard this. "Oh, then you think I'm pretty?"

"I never said that either..."

"Did you hear Naruto-san? He thinks I'm pretty."

"Just hold it right there-"

"Oh Sasuke-san, I am so honored that you think I'm so pretty, but in truth it would never work out between us. For you are not the one that I am destined to be with."

"Will you stop-"

"Don't worry, there are plenty of other girls out there that you can look at. I'm sure they won't be as cute as me, but still I wish you good luck."

Sasuke didn't respond to this. Instead he was grinding his teeth together to stop himself from yelling. He had never met a girl like her before. It was driving him mad! He'd do anything just so he could leave. He'll even go back to Tsunade's office and demand a suicide mission.

"Speechless are we? Well, that only means that I am right." She giggled.

"Sarina-nee-san, you're very weird." Naruto finally spoke.

"Everyone is weird, just in their only little way Naruto-san. There is no such thing as a normal person you know." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yup. or at least that is what I believe. Have you ever thought, what is normal?"

"Hm....True I guess...I know this really weird girl I've known for a long time. She's the weirdest I have ever met so I guess I don't really pay attention to other people being weird besides a couple of other friends."

"I see, so what is this girl's name?"

"Hinata."

"Oh...So do you like this girl?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well...She is a really good friend."

Sarina rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of like, I'm talking about do you have a crush on her."

Sasuke listened in on this. He was happy that she wasn't talking to him any longer and wanted to be with his own thoughts and ignore her voice. Although he wanted to hear what his best friend had to say. He wondered if he still liked their pink haired teammate or has finally moved on.

"Me? Have a crush on Hinata?" Naruto felt speechless. He never really thought of Hinata that way before. Sure there were times where he thought who else was out there besides Sakura, and Hinata always came to mind, but really? Could he have a crush on her? "I...I'm not really sure..."

"But who ever this Hinata is, I think you two would be such a lovely couple."

"I don't know...She's like the heiress to her clan, how am I supposed get with her when she could have someone with higher standards?"

"I don't think it matters. Sure all the Hyuugas will disagree with this, but you both will overcome everything and be together."

"I don't know...What if she doesn't even like me?"

"Oh please, I bet she'll love being around someone as great as you."

As Sasuke listened to them, something snapped in his brain. "Hey, how did you know Hinata's last name?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Naruto never gave you her last name"

"W-well I....I've heard about her before from when Shikamaru was taking care of me. He was talking about his friends."

"But he was all over Tem-"

"Hey look, there's she is nee-san." Naruto interrupted. "That's Hinata right there."

Sarina and Sasuke both looked and there looking through a window of a dress shop, stood Hinata. She was wearing her same black and purple jacket. Her hair was the same length it was as before, everything about her was the same. She was the same as usual except for one thing. She looked down about something, her eyes seemed to be zoned out as if in deep thought.

Naruto felt happy about seeing her, more than usual anyway. He couldn't really understand it. He turned to Sarina. "What do you think of her?" Naruto asked, but noticed something odd. Sarina looked horrified. "Is something the matter?"

It didn't seem that Sarina could hear him. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. "It's so tangled up...And why does it look as if it's disappearing?"

Naruto wondered what she had meant, but decided not to bother. "I'll just go see her myself. You can stay here if you want." He began to walk away and up to the lavender eyed girl. He only took a couple steps before he called out her name. That was when Hinata snapped out of her daze and looked at who had said her name. Sarina snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having and tried to stop Naruto to talk to him, but it was to late.

Hinata spotted him and didn't say a word. She was quite surprised to see him. For some odd reason, Naruto couldn't understand why, tears started forming in her eyes and a couple slipped down her cheek. The blonde worried about the reaction tried approaching the lavender eyed girl.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" He asked as he took a couple steps closer with his hand stretched out towards her. Yet, as he took each step, she would step backwards away from him. It was like that for a couple steps before she turned around and ran. Naruto froze, his hand recoiling to his chest. "What...What was that about?"

Sarina bit her lower lip. There was no way this was happening. Sure strings always get tangled up, but they always come lose no matter how tangled up they are. However, the string was disappearing? Now that never happens. That was unless...Sarina cursed under her breath. There was no way that was even possible.

Sasuke watched the two of them, not sure what to say or do. He sighed and walked up to his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "you alright?"

"Huh? Oh sure...It's just that...She has never done that before..."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing. Lets just go get some ramen."

"Ramen...Yeah, that sounds great." Naruto shook his head and didn't think another thought about Hinata. He turned back around to Sarina. "Do you still want to get some?"

Sarina stared for a moment, still trying to think of the situation, but thought that perhaps she could think about this later and talk to the Hyuuga girl tomorrow. "Yeah, sure."

Sarina went back to the way she was before, teasing Sasuke and what not as they ate. Sasuke was trying to not let her bother him, but for some reason she was able to get under his skin more than anyone else he had met, that included Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he was a bit down still. He kept thinking about Hinata's face, with her crying like she was. He couldn't get it out of his mind and it was bothering him. It wasn't after his second bowl of ramen that he wanted to talk to her. Something was wrong with her, and he was going to find out what it was.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Ok first of all, I want to thank everyone that have reviewed, favoirted, alerted, and read this story. It means a lot to me that people actually like something that I make. It's like, wow all those people can't really be reading this right? Hopefully with everyone reading ad reviewing I'll get my spark back again to write you all chapter 3. I have written a Christmas story that I will post soon, so look for that as well....I know Christmas is over, but stil.....Read it anyway....Please? lol Like I said before, I'm not responding to anyone's review. I was thinking about it, but decided not to. But if I get at least lets say....8 reviews about responding to your reviews in each chapter, then I shall give my people their demands and respond to them!

**Hinata**: Lovelyanime will be looking forword to your reviews.


	3. Some Not Destined For Love

**Lovelyanime**: Hi everyone. Wow, I'm actually updating earlier than I usually do. lol After seeing the chapter with Hinata, I just had to write the next day. I know she lives, I just know it. There's no way that Kishimoto-sensei can kill her. If he does, I know there will be a lot of Hinata fans going to kidnap him and force him to draw her to come back alive...Hm...Doesn't sound like a bad idea...Who wants to go to Japan with me?!

**Naruto**: No one in their right mind would want to travel somewhere with you and risk being thrown in jail.

**Lovelyanime**: (sigh) I guess you're right. Oh well. Anyway, I would've updated sooner, like last week, but my boyfriend came over and stayed for a week so I've been busy hanging out with him. He went back home on Friday, but he said he'll try to earn money to come back in the summer. Also I have been writing a script to make an abridged series on YouTube. It has been really fun writing it and can't wait to edit the first episode. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoy the chapter. I don't think I did a very good job with the Naruto and Hinata part, but I think a couple inosai fans will enjoy the flashback I have written. lol

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto...Although with her as the manga-ka, nothing will be wrong with Hinata.

**READ THIS!!!**

**For all my "Kit Named Hisoka" fans, I don't want to keep you waiting any long...And I don't have time to write the sequel yet...So I've decided to post the prologue as a one shot! It is rated T and under the genre comedy and (since I have nothing else) romance! It is called "Prologue To The Kit Becomes A Brother"! I hope you enjoy it and please review it as well.**

3-14-09

Chapter 3- Some Not Destined For Love

Sai walked in a daze as the sun was setting and the stars appearing for night. He couldn't believe what had happened back at the flower shop with a blonde that he thought he could have fun with; although she turned the table and had fun with him. He had no idea that she could be so....Wild! She didn't have sex with him or anything, no, no. All they did was make out, but still then she was so wild. She had told him that if he helped her out with the shop more often, she would treat him to some kisses more often.

FLASHBACK

Ino tried to lift a crate full of planted flowers, but Sai stopped her. As he read in the book, a man should always offer to carry things for a lady. "Please, allow me." He told her as he took the crate from her.

Ino smiled. "Why think you so much Sai, you're so very strong, I don't know if I would've been able to carry it on my on." Ino wanted to gag at her own words, but it was just all part of her plan.

"It is no problem at all my dare beauty."

Ino giggled as she forced a blush to appear on her face to keep her act up. "This should be everything. Just follow me to the back to put those away and to give you your reward."

Sai nodded and followed her into the back room. He placed the crate down next to others that they had put there earlier. He turned to Ino and she had her back to the door so there would be no escape.

"Thanks again Sai, you have been such a wonderful help today." Ino slowly walked over to him, moving her hips ever so slightly. Sai read in the book while she wasn't looking earlier and read not to look at her body while she was talking. Although that had been quite difficult to do for she had been teasing him the whole day. Leaning down to pick something up, hugging him with her chest squished up to his, having fallen and have him look at her ankle and leg for her. Yes, it would have been difficult for any male, except for those that prefer guys, to look or to touch her.

"It was my pleasure; I enjoyed spending time with someone as gorgeous as you." Sai smiled, thinking that he had won and was going to receive a kiss for his hard work and compliments towards her.

"Oh no, you're wrong there." She grabbed onto his shirt with her hands and got close to his face, her voice in a hush tone. "The pleasure is going to be all mine." She kissed him hard on the lips and as they kissed she started to move her hands up his chest and to his hair. She started to walk backwards someplace until she reached a table. Sai was enjoying the kiss very much, but there was just something that made him fear the situation. He just didn't know what it was.

Suddenly Sai felt something slimy run across his lips which gave him the shivers. He tried to pull away to speak. He opened his mouth to say something, unfortunately with his mouth now open Ino shoved her tongue inside. Sai was afraid, and yet also very turned on by the dominating girl before him. He hadn't read anything about this inside the book. All it leads to was a kiss on the cheek or lips. Nothing about a full blown make out session.

Ino pulled away and licked her lips with a grin on her face. "I hope that was ok, I don't have any money so I thought that might be the next best thing for you."

Sai was a bit dazed, but he nodded his head.

"Good...Now I was thinking..." She put her hands back on his chest and started tracing it with her fingers. "This isn't going to fully cover all your help so... Maybe we should go on a couple dates as thanks."

Sai snapped out of it and shook his head no. "I'm sorry but, we can't do that."

Ino's eyes widened as she felt her heart crush. She didn't kiss just kiss anyone like that. Just from being with him today had made her really happy. And yet, he doesn't want to see her again?

"I can't go on dates with you for doing this job...I'll only go on dates with you because I ask you and I'm paying the meals. So my beauty, would you like o go out some time?" Sai smirked. He read in the book that a gentleman should never let a girl pay for a meal, even if se did owe him. Also...He was starting to like Ino a bit more and wanted to see her more often.

Ino's heart felt better after that was said. She nodded her head and started kissing Sai again with the same force as before. He was kissing back the same as she was. Ino noticed this and wanted to be better than him. So she moved away from the table and pushed him against it. She pushed him up against it to get him to sit on top, which he did. She climbed over him with a leg on either side. Sai was more shocked than ever by this and did not expect this at all. She pushed him down more so that he was now lying on the table. She started to kiss him down to his neck, up to his ear with a couple nibbles, and back to his lips.

This went on for a little while longer before the phone rang through the shop. The shop was on the table nearby so all Ino had to do was reach out and pick it up.

"Hello?" Ino talked into the phone, out of breath. "Oh hi Tenten. Have a date with Neji tonight? I'll be honored to do your make up and outfit! Just hurry up and get here!" She hung up the phone and jumped off of Sai. "Sorry, but I have to go. Pick me up tomorrow night around 7 for our first date." She helped him off the table and pushed him out his way. "No place fancy, can take me on a picnic if you want. Just something really nice and creative. ok? Bye."

END OF FLASHBACK

So now here in the present, was Sai walking in a daze look on his face. Thoughts of Ino going through his mind. He shook his head to snap out of it and had a determined look on his face. He had to get everything ready for their date tomorrow. So with that, he went off to look at more books for help to what would be best for the date.

Meanwhile....

Naruto jumped down from the wall and quickly ran across the field. He was trying to be careful not to get caught by any of the guards. He made it to a window and peered inside. It was dark and empty so he took this as his chance to get inside. He carefully opened the window and climbed inside. He had successfully made it in and had high hopes with how this was going. He shut the window shut and just when he was about to turn around, someone turned on the light. He froze, not daring to look at who was behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Naruto?"

The blonde quickly turned to see the owner of the voice. "Neji! It's not what it looks-wait....This is your room?" Naruto examined the bedroom and saw pictures of Tenten. There was also a torn up teddy bear lying on the bed. "You still keep a stuffed animal?" He laughed.

Neji rushed over to his bed and picked up the bear. "No, Mr. Cuddles belongs to Hanabi. She just left it the last time she was in here. Now tell me why you're here dammit before I kick your ass out of here."

"Well...I came here to talk to Hinata." Naruto confessed.

Neji's anger quickly vanished at this and sighed. "So you heard about it. Hinata-sama is devastated and was hoping you wouldn't find out until it was all over."

"Find out about what? I'm here to ask her why she ran away from me earlier." Naruto became worried now. Something was seriously up. "What's wrong? Is Hinata being dethroned as heir?"

"You...Could say that...Here; let me take you to her..." Neji put Mr. Cuddles back onto his bed and led quietly led his friend to his cousin's room. He watched carefully as to make sure there was no one around to find them. "Naruto, how were you able to make it here without being caught?"

"I seriously have no idea. I just tried to get inside as soon as I could. I thought that the Byakugen can't be used inside of your home so I'd be safe once inside."

"True...Well, I'm going to have Uncle speak to the guards about being more careful after this. They have been lacking off quite a bit lately."

"I see....So do you think I'll be able to make it back out without them noticing?"

"I don't think even you would be that lucky. It's harder to get out than it is to get in."

"Think you'll be able to help me?"

"Afraid not, I have plans after this. You'll either have to ask Hinata for help or wait for my return."

"So wait..." Naruto stopped walking in his tracks, making Neji to stop as well to look at him. "You trust me to stay in your cousin's room, by ourselves and at night?"

"Well of course. I know you can't be that stupid as to try do something inappropriate with my cousin while there are people around that can see through walls."

"Oh...Right..."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Neji did not want to speak in fear that someone would hear them. It wasn't long before they made it to Hinata's bedroom door. Neji knocked on the door and they heard cluttering as someone made it to the door. Neji motioned Naruto to move away from the door so she would not see him. Naruto did as he was supposed to and moved away down the hall. It wasn't long before Hinata came to the door and greeted her cousin.

"Hinata, I have someone here to speak to you."

"Now really isn't a good time. Do you think you can ask them to come back another time?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He wishes to see you at this very moment and I don't think he'll be able to have the chance to come back."

Hinata thought for a moment and then nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then, tell him to come in." She turned around and walked over to her bed which was filled with old photos of friends.

Neji watched her clean the mess up for a couple seconds before giving Naruto a signal to come in. Naruto walked inside her room, which was his first time ever being in a girl's room, especially alone. Neji shut the door behind him before leaving to get ready for his date with Tenten. Naruto didn't make any noises to let Hinata know that he was there. It didn't take her long to pick up all the pictures into her hands and turn to put them away. But as soon her eyes saw her blonde crush, she dropped all the photos on the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She nearly yelled.

"I came to talk to you." He bent down to pick up all the scattered pictures. "I got worried after you ran off." Hinata quickly bent down to pick up the pictures as well. Although she was picking them a lot faster than he was and attempted to steal all the ones in his hands. But he didn't let them go. As he was picking them up, he had noticed something. All of the pictures had been taken at Shino's last birthday party and that most of them were of him. He looked at her to try to get an answer why, but all she did was look away. "Hinata....Why do you have these?"

Hinata blushed deeply and started twiddling her fingers. "Well....It's just....Nii-san brought them by earlier for me to see them. He had taken a lot of them at Shino-kun's birthday and was letting me go through them."

"But Neji didn't have a camera and he was only there for the last half of it. Some of these were taken in the beginning of the party..."

"Oh...You see...He barrowed Kiba's camera."

"Kiba doesn't have a camera, he told me at the party that he was planning on buying one soon after his next mission." Naruto set the pictures down and leaned towards Hinata. He placed his right hand on her hands, making her to look up at him with surprised eyes. "Tell me the truth."

Hinata bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do. She glanced down at their hands touching and then back at him. "It's just...I don't have many pictures of you so...I thought it was a good chance to take a couple..."

"Oh...If that was the case, you should've told me sooner. I would've taken a couple with you." He let go of her hand and sat down on the ground. Hinata sighed a breath of relief from his dimwittedness finally kicking in again.

"I'm sorry, m-maybe next time then."

"Yeah, sounds great." He picked them back up and noticed something. There was a picture of herself that someone else must have taken of. She was very cute in the picture, a blush painted on her cheeks and smiling wide. It must have been Kiba or Shino that took the picture. He was sure that she would only show her true smile to someone close such as them. "Since you have pictures of me, it's only right that I have some of you." He took the picture and put it in his pocket. "I don't have any of you and you have a bunch of me now, it's only fair, right?"

Hinata's whole face turned red. He actually wanted a picture of her. She was freaking out so badly inside that she wanted to scream. In order to stop that from happening she wouldn't allow herself to speak so she just nodded her head slowly.

"Great!" He grinned that amazing grin of his that just made her want to melt into a puddle. She wishes she could just watch him smile like that all day. "Now about the reason I'm here." All thoughts had stopped in her head. She forgot why he was here in the first place. "Why did you run away crying when I called out your name earlier?"

"Ano, I-I wasn't crying. My eyes were watery from my allergies. I only ran away because I saw Sasuke-kun with you and I owe him some money. He lent me some money for lunch one time and I just haven't found the time to pay him back."

"Really? I don't see Sasuke the kind of guy being nice to a girl."

"You'd be amazed at how he can be to girls when they don't have a crush on him. He is a good friend, just a little moody at times."

Naruto laughed. "He's more than just moody, something had to of crawled up his ass and died....Say..." Naruto grinned at Hinata, making her heart flutter with glee. "You don't have a crush on Sasuke-teme?" She shook her head no, afraid to where this was leading. "Then who do you like?"

Hinata felt like dying once he asked that. "Ano, I-I don't think that really matters anymore."

"Why not? Did he say no to you or something? I don't see why, you're very pretty and nice." Naruto didn't know what he was saying. She was really these things but he had not truly thought about her before. He was just so into Sakura. Maybe Sarina was right though, maybe they would make a nice couple together.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She stared at him with her big round lavender eyes. "You th-think I'm pretty?"

"Well of course, who wouldn't? You're one of the prettiest girls I know. And I was kind of hoping....You want to go get some ramen with me later..." It was a good thing Sarina gave him some good tips and things to tell Hinata before he arrived. He didn't know how to do this kind of stuff and she seemed to notice that so she gave him a few pointers. He wrote some of the stuff on his arm just in case he forgot some of the stuff.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say he wanted to have ramen with her? She was just so overwhelmed by the situation that she began to cry.

"Ack! Hinata-chan, are your allergies starting up again?!"

She wiped her eyes with her sleeves with her reply. "No, it's just that...I can't..."

"What? Why not? Is it your family? If so I can take care of them."

"It's not just that." Her eyes with pouring down like small raindrops down her face. "I'm-I'm-"

"She's engaged."

Naruto and Hinata snapped their heads up to see who it was that spoke. There, stood a young man with short dark orange hair. He wore a ruby red colored robe that seemed to match his dark toned skin. He stared at Naruto with his gleaming green eye.

"And you are?"

"The name is Kazuo, and I am to wed Hinata."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "You're kidding....You've got to be kidding..." He looked over at Hinata for some sign of a joke. She didn't say anything; all she could do right now was cry harder than before.

"No joke here kid, sad to say that there's no way out of this." He walked over to Hinata's bed and sat down. "Our parents arranged the whole thing, there's nothing we can do about it."

"But they can't do that. You guys must have some kind of say in this."

"Trust me dude, I bet if we could, we would. Especially Hinata with the look of things between you two."

Hinata blushed madly at this while Naruto, being his usual self, was confused. "Hinata and me? But we're not together."

"Oh really? I thought since you sneaked in here and being on the floor together sure had me fooled." Kazuo sighed in boredom and stood up. "I don't care if you and Hinata-san see each other. She's really not the one for me so I hope you guys make up a plan. If you do, please tell me. I would like to know myself."

"You mean you don't want to marry her?" Naruto asked, standing up as well. He saw Hinata tempting to get up herself so her bent over and up his hands on her waist and pulled her up himself. Hinata of course pink face was now dark red from the touch.

"Nope. I have bigger plans out there then to get married right now. Don't get me wrong, she's a really sweet girl, but just not the one for me. She's more your kind of girl I say."

Naruto's cheeks actually turned the slightest shade of pink at this. He hoped that neither one of them could notice and comment on it. "Right...So what are you doing here? Did you want to talk to Hinata?"

"Not really, I was down the hall when I heard her cousin tell her there was someone that wanted to talk to her. I was curious so I came by to see who you were. But now that I've seen you I am tired." He put his hand over his mouth and yawned. "I'm heading for bed. Good night Hinata-san. Goodnight...Er..."

"Naruto." He took out his hand for Kazuo, which he gladly took with a grin.

"Right, night Naruto." With that, he left the room and went down the hallway. As he walked, his grin quickly vanished. He gritted his teeth in anger and snarled to himself. "Dammit, I was hoping the girl had contacted Hinata." He made it to his room and entered. "No matter, I have a couple weeks to search for her; and when I do..." He grinned once more that night before lying in bed to sleep. Yes, this was going to be an interesting time here in Konoha.

Back in Hinata's room, Naruto scratched his head as he thought about what Kazuo has said. He turned to Hinata, who had been caught staring at him and looked the other direction. He smiled softly and sat on her bed and patted on the spot next to him. She took this as a sign to sit down so she did. She felt very tense sitting next to her crush and being in her room together....Alone...Naruto could see that she was tense and decided to try to calm her down.

"You ok Hinata-chan?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her freeze up at the touch. She tried to calm her self down by breathing slowly. It was successful, her body starting loosening up. "Maybe you should lie down or something."

"N-no, I'm fine. Arigtou." She replied nervously.

"Huh? For what?"

"Ano, for caring for me."

"It's really no problem. You're my friend so of course I'm going to care for you."

Hinata's face saddened at this. "Yes...Friend..."

"Yeah, but maybe if we could find a way for this stupid arranged marriage to go away we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Hinata's head quickly snapped up with her eyes wide as they could be. Never in a million years would she have thought Naruto would say that. She was so shocked, she couldn't believe her ears! When Naruto realized what he had just said, his face immediately turned red. "Wait that came out wrong! Wh-what I meant was-"

"I'd love to!" Hinata didn't want him to try to say anything else before he would say something like that he didn't mean it and just meant as a best friend or whatever.

"You what?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I mean....I-I would really enjoy it if w-we were t-together."

Naruto just stared at her for a moment. Hinata was becoming uneasy with his stare and began to twiddle her fingers together and looked around to avoid his eyes. Naruto grinned with happiness. To Hinata's surprise he hugged her tightly. "Awesome! Let's go out and have some ramen for our first date!" He pulled her away, but still kept his hands on her arms.

"O-ok." Hinata stuttered.

"Cool, I'll meet you there tomorrow around 6 and I'll try to find what else we can do after we finish eating."

"S-sounds like fun."

"It will be, I promise...Um....When do you think Neji will be back from his date? I need to go home soon; it's getting kind of late."

"Ano...I-I'm not sure..."

"Oh...Well, I guess I'll be staying here for a while. What do you want to do?"

"I d-don't know. I was about to lie down before you arrived."

"Alright then, we'll lay down with each other."

"What?!" Hinata's whole face went bright red at this. She watched as Naruto stood up and pulled her up with him. he sat her on her bed while she was in a bit of a daze. He went behind her and lay down on his back. He gently pulled her down next to him with his arms pulled tightly around her waist.

Naruto Had remembered something like this from Jiraiya's book, that is before the characters began to do some naughty things. But Naruto had no such thing in mind. He shut eyes and breathed in Hinata's sweet smelling scent. Hinata became warm with his arms around her and began to calm down. They both closed their eyes, not bothering to speak for they were afraid they would ruin it and become uncomfortable with their position.

Meanwhile...

Sarina sat on a mat on the ground with her legs crossed. She had her eyes closed tightly wither so much concentration on her face. Her hands were over her chest forming various kinds of hand signs.

"Come on, come on...." She said through her gritted teeth. "Please YueLoa-tono, please let me find him. I beg of you." Sarina opened her red pupiless eyes, which seemed to glow brightly through the nearly dark room. She smiled widely when she saw a red string tied to her pinky leaving out of her room. She stood up and rushed out her door. "Finally I'll be able to find him." Unfortunately the red string began to fade away, along with her eyes lost their brightness. "No!"

She soon stopped in her tracks when the string was finally gone. "Why? I thought I finally had it this time..." She fell to her knees with her head lowered. She bit her lower lip as she felt tears threaten to come pouring out.

"Are you ok?"

Sarina snapped her head up to see Sasuke standing before her.

"I let you stay in my home and I hear you running through my halls yelling no. What did I tell you before when I agreed to let you sleep here?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a light glare.

"Ano...You want it quiet at all time and d-don't be loud at anytime, even if it means I'm getting kidnapped?"

"Correct, so tell me this..." He crouched down so they were at eye level. "What are you doing when you should be in your room going to sleep?"

"Well I...Ano....I found a spider in my room!" She lied. She flung her arms over Sasuke's neck with fake tears running down her cheeks. This act had surprised Sasuke dearly and had no idea of what to do. "I was just getting ready to crawl in bed to go to sleep, when I saw it! It was so huge! I can't sleep in there! I'm deathly scared of them!"

Sasuke pulled Sarina off of him. "I'll find you a different room so just calm down."

"Oh thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" She attempted to hug him back, but the young Uchiha held his grip on her.

"What was another thing I told you about?"

"....Not to touch you, not even the slightess poke?"

"Yeah, so that also means no hugs."

Sarina gave him a pouting look. "Well if you ask me you kind of need it." She smiled brightly once more with her arms stretched out to him. "So here, let me give you some!"

"I said no." He stood up and turned his back to her. "Now follow me so I can show you where you can sleep."

Sarina looked up at him with confusion, but shook her head. She stood up and dusted herself off. "If that is the way you want it I understand."

"Good, now hurry it up, I want to train before I go to bed." He walked down the hall quickly with Sarina following him slowly. He noticed how far she was and a sad look on her face. When he saw her face he felt a little guilty. So with a low growl he went up to her. "You're walking to slow." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Sarina was surprised but smiled. 'Sasuke-kun,' She spoke in her mind. 'If you were destined for someone in this world, I bet you would have made her very happy.'

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Ok guys, there you go. I was kind of stuck at the end of the part with Naruto and Hinata, but I did my best and I hope you enjoyed it. The part with Ino and Sai was quite easy and it was fun to write. lol Poor Sai....Or should I say lucky guy?....Oh well, up to how I make Ino treat him. For those who don't understand with what Sarina said at the end about Sasuke, I'll explain that later on in the story. Oh, since no one said anything about wanting me to reply to their reviews for each chapter, I've decided not to do it. But if you still have questions, I will send you a PM to answer what you want to know.

**Hinata**: Thank you all f-for reading. LA-chan hopes to see you all in the next chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: And remember, kidnapping a famous manga-ka won't solve our problems. So who ever considered about what I mentioned before, don't do it...Unless you invite me along. (hugs Hinata) Naruhina all the way!


	4. Love's Jealousy PT 1

**Lovelyanime**: Yo everyone, how it going? I finally graduated from high school on June first, which coincidently was also my sister's 22nd birthday. It's funny how these things work out. Sigh, I still remember the days of when I was nothing but a freshman. I was so immature and stupid back then, but it was so much fun. Lol I guess it's time to face the world as an adult now. This means no more anime! No more mangas! No more acting like a child! No more being a fan girl! No more being ticklish and laugh like some kind of little kid!

**Sasuke**: Oh please, you wouldn't last one day without those things or act like you do now. And really, I see no difference in you when you were a freshman.

**Lovelyanime**: Or really then? Well, I guess it's time to go back to my old roots! Hey Hina-chan!

**Sasuke**: Wh-what are you doing?

**Hinata**: Yes LA-chan?

**Lovelyanime**: (gives Sasuke evil look) Sasuke said he loves Naruto and wants to make out with him!

**Sasuke**: Oh shit…I'm dead.

7-20-09

Chapter 4- Love's Jealousy PT1 _(There has been a couple tragedies lately, and the one I must say has hurt me deeply…Shojo Beat has stopped publishing their magazines. I don't know how I will ever go on without reading another new issue…Oh also rest in peace Billy Mays and Michael Jackson. I will miss Billy in those info commercials and Micheal doing the moon walk.)_

Naruto walked around the village with the red eyed Sarina The blonde shinobi wished that he could be with Hinata, seeing as how they are becoming closer together than what he thought was possible. Yet, his so called friend Sasuke forced him to take care of Sarina for the day, insisting that because he watches over her at night he should be the one to watch her in the day. Naruto tried to argue, but as usual the Uchiha just wouldn't listen to a word he had to say. It has been only 2 days since Sarina has arrived to the village and things have been pretty good with her around.

"Naruto-chan, I'm not being a bother am I?" Sarina asked her body guard. "It seems like you have better things to do then show me around."

"Don't worry about it Sarina-nee-san." Naruto reassured her. "I was just hoping to spend time with Hinata."

"You mean that girl we saw a couple days ago?"

"Yeah. It seems that her family has put her in an arranged marriage and she doesn't like it. So I decided that I'm going to help her out."

"That's certainly kind of you." Sarina grinned and nudged him with her elbow. "It seems you really like this girl, helping her out with something such as this."

"Well of course, she is my friend."

"You don't get it. Oh well." Sarina sighed. "We'll head back to Sasuke so I can hang out with him while you go and have your date with Hinata-san."

Pink began to appear on the blonde's face. "It's not a date though."

"Sure it's not. Keep telling yourself that." Sarina laughed loudly. "Hey are you hungry? We should go grab something to eat."

"I don't know I was going to have something to eat when Hinata-chan was done with her training."

"Oh really? Hm...That gives me an idea! Let me teach you how to cook her something!"

"Nani?! Why should I cook when I can always take her to buy some ramen?"

Sarina shook her head in shame of Naruto. "You'll never win a girl's heart with that thinking. Trust me, I know what it takes to get a girl head over heals for you." She told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside a grocery store close by.

"But Sarina-nee-san! I'm not a very good cook! I can only cook ramen or sometimes onigiris!"

"Well it's not a surprise that you can cook ramen. It's good that you can make onigiris since we can make some for Hinata-san for your guys' lunch date. We should also get some kurobuta sausages, pickles, sushi, everything!"

"This isn't going to cost me my month's pay will it?"

"Of course not! Even if it did it wouldn't matter since it would be every penny. You want her to have the best lunch that you can make right?"

"I guess, but-"

"No buts! I will teach you everything I know to make something special for her today. Now follow me!"

Sarina took Naruto all over the market place, buying whatever she could get her hands on. Naruto was crying while his wallet was getting empty while his arms were getting full of groceries. Also Sarina wouldn't allow him to buy any ramen packets making the whole hour of shopping torture!

Meanwhile...

Sakura stood behind a pole, watching Sarina carefully. She did not like her being all cozy with "her" Sasuke. She was not going to allow some new girl take him away from her. She remembered talking to Sasuke early this morning. She was trying to make him give her a chance but was interrupted when the stupid brunette walked in.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she walked into the clan complex with a brown paper bag in her hands. She walked all the way over to where Sasuke had his morning practice. When saw was able to see him her face lit up with happiness. "Sasuke-kun!" She began to run to the young man and gave him a hug from behind.

Sasuke had a shuriken in his hand which h accidently threw when he was moved slightly by her hug. He completely missed his target making him quite irritated.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" Sasuke questioned as he pushed her away from him.

Sakura was saddened by this. "It's just that...I thought since we've have been getting closer over the years I thought it would be ok."

"Well it's not. You should quit it; you're acting like you're twelve again."

"But I can't help it!" She looked down and touched his shirt, feeling the material. "I really like you Sasuke-kun. I always have and always will. I've kept it low ever since you were gone but...Now that you've been back for a few years; I'm getting back to my old habits when I'm around you."

Sasuke looked away from her, not sure how to deal with girls and their feelings. "You should just go home. I'm busy right now."

"No!" She brought up the brown paper bag up to his face. "I brought you your breakfast. I promised to make you one every time you come back from a mission. But I keep missing you every morning since you got back so I finally got here a bit earlier."

"I don't remember you promising something like this." He said as he took the bag and opened it up.

"Well you won't let me make you dinner since you say you're too tired after coming home from a mission. So I suggested I make you something to eat the next morning."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." He closed the bag and handed it back to her. "Sorry, but my breakfast is already being made. So maybe next time."

"What? I don't understand..."

"Sasuke-kun!" A bright voice came ringing out to the practice area. Sasuke and Sakura both looked to the house and saw the sliding door open. There in the doorway was Sarina with her hair out of a braid and flowing down beautifully. She wore a red kimono with a light shade of red, almost pink, flower designs with dark green vines and leaves at the bottem. She wore a dark green obi around her waist. Sakura was stunned at how beautiful she was with the morning sun shining so perfectly on her. **(Oh one thing, in the first chapter I accidently put she was around the age of 18 when I really meant 21. So yeah...Sorry about that. Lol Sasuke and the others are round 19 just so you all know)**

"What is it?" Sasuke asked her, barely noticing how pretty she was at the moment.

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready." Sarina noticed Sakura and smiled brightly at her. "Would you like to join us?" Sakura hesentaly shook her head no. "Are you sure? I made plenty to go around. In fact, I think I have left over to give to Naruto-kun."

"N-no, that is alright..." Sakura held the bag of the breakfast she made close to her chest. She looked down towards the ground, not daring to look up at the older girl before her. "I was about to leave."

"Oh, ok then. Maybe next time." Sarina said with her attention going back to Sasuke. "Better hurry before it gets cold."

Sasuke nodded his head. Sarina then shut the sliding door and left. "Maybe you could come back another time and to make me something." Sasuke told his old teammate.

Sakura looked up at him for a moment, only to look back down at the ground. "Right...Another time then..."

"Good, I'll see you later. He then walked over to the door, taking off his shoes before entering. Sakura watched him go in and close the door. She just stood there, heartbroken. After thinking of what just occurred, anger took over her. Her face grew slightly red from all the anger she was containing. She stomped out of the complex and into the streets. She threw her breakfast bag she made for Sasuke into a nearby trashcan.

**"She's not going to get away with this!" **Inner Sakura screamed. **"I'm not going to let her take Sasuke-kun away from me!"**

END OF FLASHBACK

"I don't care what she told me when I first met her." Sakura mumbled. "The only man that I love and that will love me more than any man will love me will be Sasuke."

As she continued to watch Naruto and Sarina, a thought came to mind. She grinned at the perfect plan. She walked the other direction from the two she was watching to get prepared more. She was so zoned in trying to put together what to do, she didn't notice Lee trying to give her a flower he had just found in the park. He was sad, but was used to it. He twiddled the flower in his hand, thinking next time he'll give it to her. Even though Sakura was only planning on ruining Sarnia's life with Sasuke, less than she knew she will cause trouble not just for Sarina; but so many others as well.

Back with Naruto and Sarina...

Naruto carried a several bentos and a picnic blanket in his hands. He wasn't sure exactly what Hinata liked to eat, so Sarina made him cook all that she could teach him just in time for the date. Sarina was nearly skipping besides him, caring only two bentos by the knot of the cloth that held them both together. There was some food left over so she had decided to make something for Sasuke and herself. Naruto didn't like the idea that she made Sasuke a lunch using the food he bought with his own money. Sarina argued back that if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be making Hinata a lovely picnic lunch and would be buying her the same old usual stuff he always eats. He couldn't argue back with her logic and pouted silently to himself.

"We should be there soon." Naruto told Sarina. "I called Sasuke to meet us there and to pick you up."

"Hai. Thank you so much Naruto-kun." Sarina said to him.

"Nani? I didn't do anything though. In fact, I should be the one thanking you."

"Well it's just that I've been having such a fun time here with you and Sasuke-kun. You two have been so kind to me. It means a lot." She stopped skipping and began to walk with a thoughtful look on her face. "If I'm not able to find what I'm looking for soon, I'm afraid I may have to leave...Although I've been having too much fun to do that." She laughed to herself and began to skip again. "I'll just try to think of what to do later. Right now let's hurry so we're not late for your date!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him so he would go faster. He didn't struggle in fear that he would let one of the bentos fall from his arms.

It wasn't long before they made it to team 8's training ground. Hinata, Shino, Kiba were all still practicing while Akamaru laid on a spot in the grass where the sun shone down on him. Shino was the first to notice the arrivals of Naruto and a girl he had never seen before. Kiba was next to see his blonde friend.

"Yo! What's up Naruto?" Kiba shouted, making Hinata the last to realize that he was there. She felt frozen at the thought that he came to pick her up for another date to get some ramen. She brought her fingers to her chest and began to twiddle them together. She turned around to look and was surprised to notice at what he was carrying. "What's with all the food?"

Naruto seemed to blush a little and averted his eyes away from Kiba. He knew Kiba was going to laugh and make fun of him at what he was going to say. "Hinata-chan and I are going to have lunch together. So Sarina-nee-san and I made her some stuff."

Hinata was shocked at this. Her whole face flushed red. 'That's so sweet of him.' She thought.

Kiba was awestricken at this. He then patted Hinata on the back with a loud roar of laughter. "Finally Hinata! You finally did it! I'm proud of you."

Naruto was a little confused. "Proud of her for what? Finally getting a boyfriend?" Back at Hinata's room, she never really told him that she had loved him for years. She felt that it was too quick to tell him that she loved him so soon. She thought that he might think it's creepy for her loving him for so long as well.

Kiba shook his head and looked down at Hinata, who was fidgeting under his hand, with a not so happy look on his face. He slightly annoyed. She was quite nervous of what Kiba was saying. "You didn't tell him "exactly" what you wanted to, didn't you?" She shook her head no, not quite able to speak yet. Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. He let his hand off of her shoulder. "Of course you didn't..." He then walked over to his stupid blonde friend and took a couple of the food to help him...And so he could run off with it to have for himself.

"Come back here!" Naruto yelled after him.

Kiba didn't go far, only going as far as a tree branch in one of the nearby trees. He sat down, his back leaning against the tree, as he opened up the bento. He smelled it and licked his lips. "Looks delicious Naruto, I bet you made it with love and care." Kiba laughed. "Sure would be a shame if someone besides Hinata had some.

Naruto put down the food and the blanket. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and was all ready to pound his dog like friend back onto the ground. He was soon stopped in his tracks by the one and only Sarina.

"Let me handle this." She giggled.

Naruto thought about it, but just let her go ahead and do what she wanted. He went back to the blanket and opened it up. He laid it gently spread out on the nice cool grass. He then pulled Hinata towards the blanket. It made her embarrassed more than that was possible. They then sat on the blanket with her on his right side with his arms around her waist. Naruto has never been able to do something like this with any other girl, but yet Hinata was allowing him without a fight. So he was trying to get as many hugs and touch her as much as he could before she finally changes her mind. So he sat back with Hinata to watch what Sarina had in mind.

Sarina walked up to the tree Kiba was in with her cheeks flushing red. "Excuse me; ano...Kiba-san was it?"

Kiba was about to take a bite out of the bento when he heard a lovely voice from below. "Ano...Do I know you?"

"No, but if you do want to know me my name is Hangzhou Sarina." **(I wasn't sure what her last name should be, so I chose Hangzhou because on the West Lake of Hangzhou there is a temple there for Yue Lao)**

"Oh really?" Kiba jumped down from the tree branch, the bento still safely in his hand. "What is it that you want?"

"Is it ok if you give that back please?" She asked politely.

"Why should I? He made more than enough for them both. He would be nice of him for once to make me some food too." Kiba grinned after seeing Naruto's reaction. Hinata tried to hold him down from trying to kill her teammate.

"That's not very kind of you to just take it." She puffed her cheeks.

"But its fun taking things from him."

"Oh really? You know what I have to say to that?"

"No, what?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then suddenly stole the bento and ran.

"Hey! Come back here!" He started chasing after her. She wasn't able to go that fast because of the kimono she was wearing. Although, there was one move that she was able to do.

"Sasuke-kun! Help! Some pervert is trying to grope me!" Sarina screamed, hoping her body guard would save her wherever he was at.

Kiba stopped in his tracks. Nearly falling to the ground face planted. "WH-what? I'd never do something like that!"

It wasn't long before Sasuke appeared before him with an annoyed look on his face. Kiba gulped down the saliva that seemed stuck in his throat. Beads of sweat were falling down his forehead.

"What do you think you're doing with my client?" Sasuke ordered him to speak.

Kiba snapped out of it. It was only Sasuke, he had nothing to fear. "I didn't do anything wrong. She took the bento that I stole from Naruto. All I did was try to chase her."

Sarina walked up beside Sasuke. There were fake tears in her yes. "Liar! You tried to touch me only my future husband is allowed to touch." She wiped her tears. "I feel so dirty. My Future love will never accept me now."

Sasuke seemed to get more annoyed. He even activated his sharigan. He took one step closer to Kiba, and then suddenly twisted his body around and threw shirikens at Naruto. Luckily for Naruto, he was able to dodge them while pulling Hinata along with him.

"How the hell were you able to miss him and almost get me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe because I wasn't aiming at him." Sasuke growled. "You're her bodyguard too but you did nothing to stop him from getting her. Instead your hormones have taken over you and you're trying to get Hinata to give you some."

Sarina tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, laughing nervously. "Ano...Sasuke-kun, perhaps I should explain the truth?" She felt a little guilty that Sasuke was getting mad at Naruto when he didn't do anything wrong.

Sasuke flinched when he hear her say 'the truth.' He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder to be able to look at her. Sarina shivered when she saw the look in his eyes. He was defiantly angry so she tried to tell him everything from start to finish in just one breath. The Uchiha did not say a word. He took the bento from her and put it on Naruto's blanket. He gave Kiba a sorry look although it didn't really look like on to Kiba. He then began to walk off the training ground with Sarina trying to catch up.

"Hurry up; I'm not going to wait for you." Sasuke finally spoke.

"But you're walking to fast!" Sarina whined. She looked back at everyone and waved at them.

"Seeya later Naruto-kun! Have fun with Hinata-san! Goodbye Kiba-san and the other guy that didn't say a thing!" The last person she spoke of was everyone's favorite bug ninja Shino who was still trying to train in peace.

Naruto waved back at her. Hinata timidly waved back, although she barely new the girl. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest. "That girl was really weird. I bet she's a huge handle for you guys."

"Not really." Naruto said, trying to get comfortable again with Hinata on his lap. "But I think Sasuke-teme is having a bigger time dealing with her. Although I think that's just because he doesn't like girls."

"Right...Well since you guys won't share your food I guess Shino will have to buy me some." Shino stopped what he was doing and was silent. The only response he gave was vanishing in a second. "Come back here! I need someone to buy me food!" He then whistled his lips. Akamaru quickly got up and ran off with Kiba to whatever direction the scent of Shino led them.

Naruto waited until he was sure Kiba was out of earshot before he was able to sigh with relief. "Finally they all left. I thought we would never be able to have our date in peace."

Hinata blushed as she twiddled her fingers again. "Ano, N-Naruto-kun, maybe we should've let Kiba have some food. I-It looks like you made too much for the both of us to eat."

"No, I made it especially for you. I only made you all this was because I wasn't sure what you liked and wanted you to try everything. Whatever it is that you don't want I'm going to take home to eat. Sarina-nee-san said I need to eat other things besides ramen."

"O-ok then...But if you wanted to have a picnic, you c-could've told me so I could make you s-something myself. It doesn't seem fair that you made everything while I did nothing..."

Naruto laughed and snuggled close to Hinata. "Don't worry about it. It's something to make up for taking you out for ramen so many times."

She smiled at the blonde. She couldn't believe how considerate he could be for people sometimes. She thought about it and something occurred to her. Perhaps he was just being nice to her because she was about to get married soon? All the things he has been telling her were just to make her feel better about her situation. Her smile dropped quickly. She turned away so she would not be able to look at him. Naruto noticed this but couldn't understand why.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He put his fingers on her chin and tried to make her look up at him. She gave little resistance. She didn't dare try not to look him in the eyes in embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine, it's just..." She put her own hand on his that was touching her chin. She made him let go so she was able to hold it. He intertwined their fingers together surprising Hinata a little. She blushed and looked away again. "It's nothing. Everything you're doing for me is wonderful. I wish...I wish it won't end." If Naruto's plans were truly only to make her feel happy before going into a dreadful marriage, then let it be she thought.

She finally looked up at him in his eyes. He stared back at her with such curious eyes. They both couldn't help but examine each other's features, trying to memorize every part of their face. Naruto brought up his other hand to touch her cheek. Her cheek felt cold and so soft beneath his fingertips. Both of their faces were becoming closer without neither one of them noticing doing it so. Even if they did notice, they probably didn't care at that moment. It wasn't long before their lips finally touched. They both closed their eyes to enjoy the sensation they both felt. Their lips were trembling horribly, especially Hinata's. It was only a few seconds before they pulled away from their first kiss...Well Naruto's real kiss since the one with Sasuke doesn't count to neither of them. They opened their eyes to look in the other's eyes, but they were too embarrassed to do so.

Naruto cleared his throat to speak. "Maybe we should start eating." Hinata, not trusting her voice to speak as usual, nodded nervously. So Naruto grabbed the closest bento to him and opened it up. He then grabbed a pair of chop sticks he was holding in his kunai holder. Without asking Hinata if it was ok with her, he grabbed some food with his utensils and tried to feed her. At first Hinata wasn't sure why he wanted to feed her, but did not argue.

She chewed her food, Naruto waited impatiently. When she swallowed her face grew bright. It's delicious."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered with his fist with the chop sticks in the air. "Mission for making a tasty meal: success!"

Hinata giggled to herself at Naruto's antics. Naruto was happy that she giggled and brought more food to her lips. That's when an idea came to Hinata's head. She grabbed the chopsticks, carefully as to not to let the food fall. Naruto was confused at why she would take them until she was the one that put the food to his own lips. He grinned and happily took the food she was feeding him. It went like that for a while, both taking turns feeding each other. There were a couple of things Hinata didn't like, but Naruto had much more to give her so it was alright. The two enjoyed the company they had. So far this was the best date they had yet....And perhaps the last...

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke-kun! Please wait up!" Sarina panted to Sasuke up ahead of her. He didn't seem to listen to her as he kept walking. She couldn't take it anymore so she stopped to lean against a wall. "Dammit, he seriously has some anger issues." She glared at him seeing that he was still walking, not seem to care that she stopped. She continued to try to catch her breath as she watched Sasuke keep walking without her. It wasn't long before he was finally out of sight. Sarina wanted to get to him, but she was just too tired. Tears were threatening to come out. She was saddened that he would just leave her like that, just like everyone else she knew. All anyone did to her was walk out when she needed them the most. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying to pretend she had something in her eyes so no one would notice her tears

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Sarina snapped her head to her right and saw a handsome man standing next to her. "I-I'm fine, thank you for asking."

He smiled as he shook his head. "It doesn't seem that way. It seems like you're about to cry." He held out his hand for her to grab. My name is Kazou."

Sarina looked down at his hand and then back at his face. She smiled her bright smile. "My name is Sarina." She told him, taking his hand.

After hearing her name he smirked. "Sarina, that's such a pretty name." His green eyes suddenly turned to a deathly darker color with his pupils becoming smaller.

"Why thank you." Sarina felt something funny on her hand and looked down. Her eyes widened in shock. She pulled away her hand from his and brought it up close to her chest to have a better look. "Could it...Really be?" She whispered to herself. She slowly looked away from her hand and back at Kazou.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" He touched her hand carefully. He felt around her hand to see if he had crushed it. "Your hands are very soft." He noticed, making Sarina blush. He looked at her in the eyes as he leaned down to kiss her hand tenderly. "I'm terribly sorry...Sarina-hime."

"Ano...It's ok." She slowly pulled away her hand. "E-excuse me please, I have to catch up to someone."

"Is that so? I lady shouldn't be walking by herself though. Perhaps I am able to help you on your way?" Kazou offered.

Sarina blushed more then she thought she ever could. "I-if you really want to..."

"Then it is settled." He offered his hand for her to take. He watched her reach for it when someone else suddenly took pulled her away.

It was Sasuke. He pulled had pulled her other arms so she was now close to his chest. "There's no need, she's found me."

Kazou stared at Sasuke, with a slight annoyed look. "Fine then." His face quickly went from annoyed to a pleased look. "Hopefully I'll be able to see you around Sarina-hime." He winked at her with a gorgeous smile. "Until we meet again beautiful." He then walked away, his arm up above to wave goodbye to her.

Sarina watched him leave, now sadden then she was before Sasuke left her behind. She reached out for him, but just let him go. She was then suddenly pushed forward, almost falling to the ground. She looked at Sasuke who was even angrier.

"What do you think you were doing? You were supposed to be following me." He didn't sound that angry Sarina thought, instead his voice sounded concerned. "You don't know if that guy was going to do something sexually to you like rape."

"But all he did was check if I was ok. Besides, trust me..." Sarina looked down at her left hand and smiled. "He cares for me to much."

"And how can you be certain?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can see something on him that you can't.

"Oh really? And what does he have _on_ that I didn't notice?"

Sasuke then noticed a grin that he had never seen her have before. "It was nothing; just a little red string tied to his left pinky."

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, another chapter finished. I had finished this a long time ago and have already been writing the next chapter, but I've been busy with other stuff so I haven't had much time. Alright, please review and look for my new story Naruto's Guitar Hero Story. Until next time, bye!


	5. Love's Jealousy PT 2

**Lovelyanime**: Alright guys, sorry for the late update, but I assure you that it is worth the wait…Or at least I hope so. Anyway, the reason for my lateness is because I have been drawing everyday after finding a place where I can send in manga ideas. So I've been practicing my drawing skills and storylines in hopes they may accept. I've been also making a fan comic of Harvest Moon- Island of Happiness with the pairing Chelsea and Vaughn. The fan comic is on deviantart and my username there is ForsytheFrontier. Look it up and tell me what you think of my works. **Also read this**, I've been thinking of asking you guys of drawing my ocs from all my stories because I want to know what you imagine when you read my characters. If you send them through deviantart, I might make an amv out of them. But you guys tell me what you think of the idea or what I should do.

**Hinata**: P-please enjoy LA-chan's chapter. It's a pretty long chapter than usual. She planned on making a cliffhanger, but she didn't want to be burned to death so she took a whole day trying to make it longer and more satisfying. Have fun reading.

10-14-09

Chapter 5- Love's Jealousy PT2

Sarina was happily skipping throughout the rest of her day, making Sasuke irritated. He tried making her stop but she wouldn't listen to him and just went on as she pleased. Sasuke wondered if it had something to do with the guy that they had just met. For some odd reason she kept holding on to her left hand with her right. It bothered him as to why she was doing that and if the guy had done something to her. With that last though he became even more irritated and he couldn't explain why.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Stop being so damn happy. I swear that I will take you home and you will not do anything else for the rest of the evening." Sasuke tried telling her.

"Hmm...I guess I don't mind going home now, it has been a tiring day." She said, making Sasuke angry. No matter what threat he tried to throw at her, she kept coming up with a stupid happy ok answer. He even tried to threaten to kill her and all she responded with was 'at least I'll die happily.'

"I can't take this anymore. I'm taking you back with Naruto. You can stay at his place for the night." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a different direction from his home.

"But Naruto-kun's place is very small and there's only one bed there, I'll have to sleep on the solid ground..." She frowned and was silent momentarily making Sasuke calm with the silence. "Oh well, it won't be the worse place I've slept at."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Sarina thought something must have been wrong. He shook his head and began walking once more. "I need a freak'n drink." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun? You haven't been doing well since I almost got you to beat up that Kiba guy."

"Well you did make me feel like fool in front of everyone."

"But he was being mean to Naruto-kun. I had to do something."

"I don't care about Naruto; he can deal with his own problems. Why couldn't you do something on your own instead of using me?"

"Well I was but then I saw you walking up from behind him so I decided to see what he would do if you were to scare him. I didn't think you would overreact like this."

"I'm not overreacting." He glared at her with his dark black eyes.

Sarina didn't seem faze by his stare. "You know just looking at me like that isn't going to make me say 'oh! I'm sorry; I won't ever do it again. Please I beg of you! Don't give me the death glare!'"

Sasuke looked away from her. He grew even angrier by the second.

"Sorry but my dad used to give me 'the look' when I was real young when I got into trouble while telling older couples they weren't meant to be together and how their strings belong to someone else." Sarina had a thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder if all men on this planet try to give scary looks just so they can scare someone to their wits. I must say it's very stupid."

"Just. Stop. TALKING ALREADY!" Sasuke yelled, something the cool, emotionless shinobi was rarely seen doing. People only seen him yell was either in combat or when fighting with Naruto.

"Oh and another thing, do you really need to raise your voice up like that? Are you trying to get attention from others so they can stop and stare so then I'd get embarrass and stop? I don't think that's going to work either, sorry. I know women can do it sometimes as well but I don't see why. Talk like a freaking adult, you don't need to shout on top of your lungs like a three years old."

Sasuke was ready to hit his head against a tree just to get her voice out. He desperately wanted to hurry home and just make her stay in her room for the rest of the night. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the Uchiha estate. There seemed to be a note from Sakura on the door so Sasuke picked it up and carried it inside. Sarina skipped all the way to her room while Sasuke headed to the medicine cabinet in his kitchen to have some aspirin. After taking a couple pills for his headache he decided to read the letter as he walked to the training room.

_**Dear Sasuke-kun,**_

_**Please meet me at our old training grounds by nightfall. Do not bring Sarina; this is a private matter between you and me. I will be waiting there to tell you something important.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura**_

Sasuke crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't want to leave and have Sarina unattended. With a sigh he went to Sarina to tell her they were leaving again. As long as Sarina was hidden, Sakura wouldn't know she was there. The pink headed girl was horrible when it came to paying attention to her surroundings.

Meanwhile...

"What's this?" Naruto picked a note that was taped to his door and read it. Hinata was standing next to him and asked who it was from. They were stopping by his house to drop off the picnic basket and blanket before having to drop her off near her house to check in with her father. "It's from Sakura. She wants me to meet her by our old training grounds to talk to me about something."

"Oh..." Hinata didn't like that one bit. She was afraid what his old crush had to say to him. "I-I guess I'll just go home so you can hurry."

"But I thought we were going to walk around for a couple hours for the rest of the date."

Hinata blushed when he said the word date. "Y-yes w-well...Ano…Maybe I should just stay and rest for the night. It has been a long day."

"No, no, I promised you a nice walk around Konoha. You can head home right now and you can meet me at the training grounds. I'm sure whatever she has to tell me won't take that long."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course; just go now and everything will be ok." He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe when you're by yourself. If anything, find Kiba or Shino on your way so you don't have to be alone. Who knows what kind of people are out at night?"

Hinata smiled brightly. Knowing Naruto is worried and caring for her made her all fuzzy inside. "I will." She then left for home in a hurry.

Naruto watched her until he couldn't see her anymore just to make sure she'll be alright. He went inside his apartment and put away the picnic items in the kitchen and then went right back outside. He ran off to the training grounds in a hurry so he will be able to finish off with Sakura and spend the rest of the day with his new found love.

With Ino and Sai…

"This has been such a lovely day Sai-kun!" Ino said as she hugged on tightly to Sai's arm. She laid her chin on his shoulder as she was trying to talk to him. "You planned this date so perfectly, I don't think I could have planned it better myself!"

Sai smiled at her. "Anything for you," he replied when he was really thinking that she was the one that basically told him what to do for their first date. They had just finished watching an opera show that was playing in town. They were now on there way over to a nice place in the forest where their picnic was going to be. Earlier he asked Chouji to set up the picnic for him, in a price of a week's worth of potato chips. Sai was just hoping he didn't eat the expensive food that he bought just for Ino.

"Hey look!" Ino pointed over to Sasuke and Sarina. "I wonder what they're up to right now…" Ino bit her lower lip. Despite of being with Sai, she still held some feelings for the Uchiha boy. It wasn't like she got over with him in a snap when she met up with Sai.

"It looks like they're in a hurry to someplace. Sasuke looks pretty serious about it." Sai replied.

Ino was more curious than her own good. "We have to check it out, come on!" She yanked on Sai's arm as she pulled him towards the direction Sasuke and Sarina were headed.

"What about our picnic? It might get cold or worse…" The thought of Chouji eating his food worried him.

"It'll be fine; I just want to see where they're going. We can leave soon after I find out."

In the forest...

"They're both late…" Sakura examined her watch. "I hope Sasuke gets here first or else this plan is hopeless."

"Sakura."

The pink haired girl spun around and had hearts in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke approached his old teammate while Sarina sat behind a nearby tree playing with some flowers. He made sure she was in earshot so he could hear her if she was in trouble. "I'm here, now tell me what you want Sakura."

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned her face over her shoulder. She appeared to be upset over something, but Sasuke had no clue of what. "It's just that…I waited so long for you that I've given up…"

"Given up? You're going to have to be more pacific."

Sakura looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "I mean I can't love you anymore. I've given you so much attention but you never give me any whatsoever. Well I'm not having that anymore…" This surprised the Uchiha deeply. Never before would he imagine that Sakura was going to leave him alone finally. Sakura saw his expression and almost grinned in excitement. She felt like she was in some sort of soap opera like All My Shinobis. "Because I've given up on you, there's someone else that I care for…"

Sasuke was so relieved at this, but he wondered who she replaced him with. "What's his name?"

"It's…" She looked down at the ground. "Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widened at this. Sarina, who was listening in on their conversation could not believe what she was hearing. "You see, after you denied me again when you returned home, I talked to Naruto and I decided that I want to spend my time and devotion to him from now on. We've been secretly going out on dates."

Sarina had a right mind to come out of hiding and yell at Sakura for such lies she was telling. Yet she didn't because she promised Sasuke to be quiet and stay where she was.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura. Today he saw Naruto hugging Hinata so he knew she had to be lying. That or Naruto was daring and was dating two girls at a time now.

"He doesn't want anyone to know so we've only been on dates where no one will find us."

It was silent. Sasuke stared at her, not sure of what to believe. He knew Naruto wasn't the kind to do such a thing, but he has never known Sakura to lie like this. Sakura continued to stare at the ground. On the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke's expression which pleased her. It wasn't long before the blonde shinobi finally arrives.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to be late." Naruto said as he appeared next to Sakura. He looked over at Sasuke with surprise. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sarina-nee-san?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "She's fine right now. What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well Sakura told me to-"

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura flung herself into Naruto's arms and hugged him tightly. "I told him. I told him everything! I'm sorry but I couldn't let it be a secret anymore."

Naruto was shocked and confused at the comment and contact she was giving him. "Secret? What are you-"

"Naruto please, don't say no more. There's no need to hide it."

Naruto glared at Sakura, he didn't like the way she was acting. "Ok, I think that's enough. I'm going to leave."

"Wait Naruto," Sakura unleashed the hug and grabbed onto his hands. "You can't leave without your goodbye kiss."

Naruto jumped back away from her. "Wh-what?!"

Meanwhile…

Hinata hummed gracefully through the trail in the forest. She felt so happy right now, she doesn't remember any other time she was this happy before. She had just left home after telling her father she'll be home late tonight. He didn't mind so he let her do as she pleased. Her home was close to where Naruto was meeting Sakura at, so it wouldn't take long to get there. She remembers the times she walked on the same trail just to go watch Naruto train.

"Looking back on that, it does seem a little creepy spying on him…" She said allowed. She felt embarrassed about doing such things so she wiped it out of her head

As she walked, she noticed Ino and Sai up ahead. They were sitting in a bush and watching something. Hinata was very quiet so she carefully snuck up behind them to see what they were looking at. They didn't seem to notice her; they were too focused on the scene before them.

"Don't be so shy. It's ok," Hinata looked to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in the clearing.

Sakura walked towards Naruto as he walked backwards away from her. "Please tell me what's going on." Naruto was in a panic.

"I want to prove to Sasuke that we're together." Sakura backed Naruto into a tree. The blonde looked around for an escape. Just when he was about to use a replacement jutsu she jumped on him and kissed him right on the lips.

"No!" Hinata covered her mouth before she could even muffle the sound. Ino and Sai snapped their heads up at her with wide eyes.

Ino was the one that spoke "Hinata! How long have you been standing there?"

The Hyuuga girl didn't answer. She just stared at what was happening before her. She took a step back, then just turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Naruto tried to push off Sakura, but she was to strong. She had her arms locked around his own so he was unable to push her. She was also using her chakra to help support her strength in pinning him down like that. It wasn't before she let him go for a breath of air.

"Sakura! What the hell?!" Naruto wiped his lips. The kiss was awful. Her lips felt nothing like Hinata's when they kissed earlier.

"I was only giving you a kiss." She replied with a giggle.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "What did you do to her? Why is she acting all weird?"

"Naruto there's no need to be shy and pretend anymore." Sakura said. "I told him everything so there's really no need to act like we're not together.

Before Naruto could say anything he looked over at his best friend. Sasuke glared at Naruto with hateful eyes. He then turned away so he wouldn't have to face the pair. "I can't believe you Naruto. Going behind Hinata's back like this. I never knew you to do such a thing."

"But I'm not! Why won't you explain to me what's going on here?! Why is she lying about us being together?!" Naruto yelled.

"I can explain that." Sarina appeared from behind the tree, shocking Sakura.

"I told you to leave her behind." Sakura said with a hurtful voice as she walked over to the other woman so they were face to face. She showed sadness across her face while Inner Sakura was raging with anger. "You couldn't do this one little thing for me Sasuke-kun?!" Inner Sakura screamed.

"Quit the crap Sakura." Sarina told her. "I know exactly what you're doing. You're tangling up the strings of others just so you can try to form one with Sasuke-san. But trust me, I've seen it many times before and it's never going to work."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your string says it all. I don't even have to touch you to read what it says. You planned this whole situation to make Sasuke jealous."

Sakura nearly gasped when Sarina said this. "Th-that's not true."

"Oh? Then tell me, why was it this morning you came by with love and desperation in your eyes? The way you looked at me when he said he was going to eat breakfast with me. Face it, you were threatened by me and the only way you thought that would get him to notice you romantically was if you moved on to someone else. So you used someone such as Naruto for your dirty works because you knew he has had feelings for you. You thought he would play along with this once he thought that you wanted to be with him."

"Quit talking nonsense! I've told nothing but the truth! You can't prove a thing!"

"You want to bet about that?" Sarina and Sakura watched each other carefully in the eyes. Sarina moved her head facing Naruto while never leaving her eyes off Sakura. "Naruto, do you like Sakura?"

"No!" Naruto replied without any hesitation. "The only person I like now is Hinata!"

"Good," Sarina turned her head to face Sasuke. She still kept her eyes on Sakura and noticed her flinched when Naruto told his answer "Now Sasuke, do you honestly believe Naruto is capable of having two girlfriends?"

"Hell no," Sasuke said, making Naruto wonder if he should take that as an insult.

"Then there; there's only one other solution. Sakura is lying and you guys can't see that."

Naruto grew red with anger at the thought. "You used me for your own good while I have a girlfriend?!"

"I didn't realize you had one! But you were the only one that Sasuke would've been threatened by! If it were anyone else then he wouldn't even notice." Sakura yelled clasping her hands over her mouth.

"So it is true…" Sasuke spoke. He looked over at Naruto. "Gomen, I almost doubted you for a moment."

"No problem…" Naruto sighed to himself. "I'm just glad Hinata wasn't here to see this."

"Ano…Naruto…"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked to see Ino and Sai walking towards them. Sarina didn't seem at all surprised to see them, but had a worried expression across her face.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We were in a middle of our date and saw you guys up to something." Sai answered. "We stayed and watched to find out what was the matter."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Also…While we were watching, Hinata came and saw you guys."

The young blonde couldn't believe what he just heard. "Hinata-chan…Saw me?" He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. "She must've gone back home. I have to go catch up to her!" He sprinted off towards the direction Hinata went.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke softly. "I'm sorry for what I've done, but…" Real tears blurred her vision. "I am just willing to do everything for you to have some interest in me."

"You're so selfish." Sasuke told her. "Why can't you just realize there is no chance between us? After this stunt you've pulled you'll be lucky if I even talk to you." (A/N: I'm sorry Sasusaku fans! Please don't hurt me! I'm just trying to get into the plot!)

Sarina saw Sakura seep into devastation. The older girl didn't seem worried about it, she knew everything will be cleared and would be alright for the pink haired shinobi. She'll eventually realize her true love soon enough.

Unknowing to her, there was a dark figure in the shadows that no one could see. The figure smirks as the scene was soon to an end. Just one final touch and it will be over with. He forms his hand into a V sign and then snaps the V to a close.

"Nani?!" Sarina yells. Everyone looks her way.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questions.

Sarina said nothing. She just stared at Sakura with wide eyes. "Y-you're string…I-it's gone."

"My what?" Sakura examined her clothing to see if there was a loose string. She could find none.

"How is this possible?" Sarina wondered. The dark figure chuckled, quietly so they were not heard. They turned around and began walking away from the scene. "Better catch up with the other lovebirds before they make up," they spoke with a laugh.

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy. She touched her forehead and tried to maintain her balance. When her head finally cleared she looked around at her surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" She gasped in realization. "What the hell have I been doing?" She mumbled to herself.

"You must be tired Sarina, let me take you back to rest." Sasuke suggested. He touched her shoulder, only to have her pull away and go closer to Sakura.

Sarina grabbed Sakura's left hand and examined it. "No…" She let go of the hand and grabbed for the right. "How can this be?"

Sakura snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"I was just checking for your-," she stopped. She couldn't say any more due to her promise to the hokage. If she said anything else about a string there will be questions that she won't be allowed to answer.

Sasuke approached Sarina and held onto her arm. "I'm taking you home. Come on."

Sarina allowed herself to be pulled away by Sasuke. Although she was being taken away, she still watched Sakura over her shoulder until she wasn't able to see her any longer.

Sai suggested hurrying off to their picnic, but Ino wanted to stay to ask Sakura questions about what she did. Before Ino could even speak, Sakura walked off without a word to either of them.

Meanwhile…

Hinata ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could. When she was out of the forest area she slowed down her speed. Her home was in sight. Just seeing it made her want to run again. She wanted to be back in her room so she can be left alone. Her tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to rub them away. She knew she had to hide them so no one will ask her if she was ok, although she doubted anyone in her clan really cared. That was beside Neji and Hanabi anyway.

She made it inside with her head low. Not many people were in the hallways. There were only few of them but they seemed to be occupied with their own business to notice her. Once she made it in her room she plopped onto her bed. She didn't even turn on her light which made the room dark as can be. She cried into her pillow which seemed to muffle out her sounds. She didn't bother turning on her lights when she came through her door.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." She cried through the pillow. "I knew it was too good to be true. There was no way Naruto-kun would ever have real feelings for me." After so many years of adoring from afar, she started to think perhaps now it was just all a waste of time. It probably was for the best that she saw what she did in the forest. She was going to get married pretty soon. Might as well end it now before she became too attached to Naruto.

She laid there thinking to herself of all the times she has spent with Naruto and how it has just ended with the kiss of Sakura. It wasn't even ten minutes when she heard taps on her window disrupted her train of thought. She looks up to see rocks being thrown. It wasn't hard for her to figure out it was Naruto. After what happened she didn't want to deal with him. So she puts her face back into the pillow and ignores the sounds. Eventually they do stop; she sighs in relief by this. Although a few minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Hinata-sama," it was Neji. "May I come in?"

Hinata didn't want to see anyone, but she felt like she really needed to be with someone to make her feel better. She thought about letting her cousin in. It scared her of what might happen when he sees that she has been crying. It was dark so he probably won't be able to even see her face. Still, even though she was hurt badly, she didn't want anything to happen to Naruto.

"I-I'm busy right now." She replied back.

"But I have to talk to you, it's urgent."

Neji never tells her if anything was urgent unless it was really that bad. She told him it was alright to come in. Hinata still had her head in her pillow so all she could do was hear the door open and close. She lifted her face from her pillow and sat up right. Neji walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"We need to talk." He said with his usual serious tone of voice.

"Talk about what?" To her surprise, a puff of smoke appeared between them. She coughed and tried to wave the smoke away. "Wh-what are you doing nii-san?" The smoke was clearing up and before she could even see her cousin's face his arms were wrapped around her. She struggled in surprise, but he had her arms pinned down from the hug.

"Hinata-chan…" Her eyes widened when the voice she heard did not belong to her cousin.

She stopped struggling once she heard the voice. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan." His hug became tighter than before. "You have the wrong idea. Sakura took me by surprise and held me with that strength of hers. I tried to stop her but…I just couldn't…"

"N-Naruto-kun…" More tears were falling as she cried into his shoulder. "I don't know if I can believe you or not.

"But why not?!" He pulls her away so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Have you ever known me to lie like this? You say you've cared for me since we were young and paid more attention to me than anyone else ever has." Naruto looked deep into her eyes with his begging blue ones for search of a belief. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Gomen na sai…" She looked away. "I-it's just that I've been thinking you've only been with me because you wanted me to be happy before I have to be forced into marriage with someone else. I thought you only felt sorry for me from the very beginning and that you still only care for Sakura. After what I saw what happen to you two I have no more doubts."

"Hinata-chan, no. If that were the case why would I even come chasing after you?"

She was silent. She thought momentarily about it and then shook her head. "Why would you even make me meet you there?"

"Huh?"

She turned back and looked at him in the eyes. "It's too much of a coincidence that I, even Sai and Ino, saw you two like that. It's like you planned the whole thing or something."

"Hinata, Sakura set the whole thing up just to make Sasuke jealous. It wasn't me that planned this, it was all her. I don't know if she knew you were going to be there but you were. If you don't believe me, then talk to everyone that was present. Ask them over and over; ask them until they can't stand explaining it anymore. Just please forgive me and lets move on."

"I-I don't know…" She was crying hard. "How do I know this won't happen again?"

"Because I give you my word that anything like this won't happen another time. And you know a shinobi never goes back on his word.

Hinata bit her lower lip. The look on Naruto's face and everything that he had just said gave her, her answer. "Naruto-kun, I love you so much. The time we've spent together has been the best days of my life." Naruto was having a hard time of what she was going to do. Her words could mean anything right now. "I believe you. I know you're not that kind of person."

Naruto slowly forms a grin as he slowly gathers all of what she just said. He pulls her into another hug that she gives back to him. "Thank you so much Hinata. These last few days have been great to me too. You have no idea how it feels to have someone care for me like you have."

"You too." Hinata cried in his shoulder while giving him her own hug. "I love you so much." She gasped. Did she really let that slip? Hopefully he didn't hear her.

Unfortunately for her, he did hear those small three words of hers. "Wh-what?"

This was the first time telling Naruto how she felt. (LA- I'm not counting the time from the manga. In this story it never happened.)

Naruto pulled her away. "Did you just tell me that…You love me?"

Hinata was nervous with her face red as can be. "H-hai." She took a deep breath, ready to repeat the same thing over again. "I love you."

He was silent. This was the first time anyone told him those words. He touched her face with his hand and examined her features. "You're so pretty, I wish I hadn't called you so weird back then. I know that you must've felt that way for a long time and I know it's early for me to say it too but…" He reached in for a kiss before Hinata could even respond. "I love you too Hinata-chan. I can't explain it but I feel so much for you right now."

This made Hinata happier than she could passably say. She launched on him as she kisses him hard. Naruto didn't prepare himself for this so he landed on his back. He eventually kisses back. He was so tempted to lick her lips, but he thought by that point she may faint on him. So all they did was give small kisses to each other. Naruto was getting a little uncomfortable on his back so he laid Hinata down on her back instead and lies right next to her. He kisses down from her forehead all the way to her neck. He felt Hinata 'eep' and chuckled. He guesses kissing her there was too soon for that as well. He looked at her while she looked back with a blush on her face. He gives her one last long kiss on the lips before laying his head on her chest, which for some reason he couldn't understand felt very soft and big like pillows. He put his arms around her waist to hold her close to him.

"Did you still want to go for that walk?" Naruto asked his forgiving girlfriend.

"Iie," She responded as she moved on her side. She wrapped her arms around his head and began to play with his hair. "Th-that walk can always w-wait." She held in her embarrassment of being this close to Naruto. She wasn't going to allow herself to faint as usual. When will another chance like this happen ever happen again? She held him closely, which he was starting to like for some odd reason he couldn't explain. Her eyes felt heavy as she began to fall asleep with her love lying right next to her.

Meanwhile…

A person gave an annoyed sound. They were angry from being so late that they weren't able to cut the thin thread between the two. They stood outside of Hinata's door and could hear the two and could tell they had already made up "That surely ruined my fun for the night." The person dismisses the couple and walks away down the hall. "Oh well, there's always more happy going couples out there somewhere." They grin at this, "Konoha is so much fun."

Meanwhile…

Lee sat against the wall of his dojo as he was thinking about his life. He was practicing moments ago when he realized something. He's busy all day with his training not only because he wants to become stronger, but because he wants to impress Sakura by showing her how strong he is. Yet, no matter what he does she shows no sign of interest towards him. So many years he has showed how much she means to him, but never receiving anything in return.

"If she wants to be with Sasuke-san that badly, let her then." He said aloud to himself. No longer was he going to waste his time dealing with someone that just ignores him or gets annoyed with him. It is time to move on with his life and perhaps find someone else. She is so wrapped up in Sasuke that she won't notice that he's not there to tell her how much she means to him.

He has no idea why all of this has just occurred to him, but all he knows is he is no longer connected to his true love. It felt like something snapped inside of him. It hurt him so much that he cannot bare it and wishes that he'll never feel the same thing ever again.

No longer does he want to be left alone with his thoughts, he decides that he should find someone to train with. So he stands and leaves his dojo in search of one of his friends.

End of chapter.

**Poll- Should Sakura have her thread reconnected?**

**Yes, don't let Lee be alone!**

**No, let her suffer for what she did!**

**Lovelyanime**: Alright, now we're finally getting somewhere. I hope everyone liked it. I worked almost a whole day finishing the naruhina and Lee scenes. I worked so hard on this chapter, I even proof read it myself just to make sure it was in tip, top shape for you guys. Like Hina-chan mentioned before, I was planning on making a cliffhanger after the shadowy figure leaves the forest. And then I planned on cutting Naruto and Hinata's string but then I thought, "I already put everyone through torture in Zodiac U, might as well go easy on them this time." Also my boyfriend told me I shouldn't leave it as a cliffhanger. I don't really have much to say. Just look forward to the next chapter.

**Hinata**: Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought about the chapter. Also just for fun, tell us what your going to be for Halloween.

**Lovelyanime**: I'm going to be Chelsea from Harvest Moon! Why? Because I'm so into the game right now and I can always use the costume for a cosplay at an anime con. : D


	6. The Secrets Of Love

**Lovelyanime**: Hi, long time no see. Sorry for taking forever with this update. I've been going through a lot in life and been more focused on getting better at drawing. I've given pretty much everything a time out in my life throughout the year. I guess that included my stories. I've been more focused on deviantart too, trying to get better at drawing. Ever since the beginning of summer I've been getting a lot of messages asking me if I'm going to finish 'this' or 'that.' Because of everyone I'm going to try to come back and write. I'll try to update and post some stuff up. Anyway, this chapter has reached an important spot in the story. I hope you enjoy.

11-30-10

Chapter 6- The Secrets of Love

Sasuke was taking Sarina home in silence. Neither one of them spoke. Sasuke would've been pleased of the peace and quiet, except that he couldn't get over what just happened. Never before has he thought Sakura would ever do something like that just so he will go out with her. Honestly though, he still didn't want to go out with her. Trying to make him jealous? Did she seriously think that was going to work?

He glanced at Sarina she was awfully upset by the look on her face. He wanted to ask what the matter was, but thought otherwise. It was none of his business to ask what was wrong. It bugged him not to ask; she looked so down and wasn't speaking to him at all. He was used to her smiling and all the weird things she would say.

"You know…" The Uchiha spoke. Sarina didn't look up at him nor say anything in return. He decided just to continue on anyway. "Sakura isn't like that. There was something going on with her."

"Yeah, I'm sure it has nothing of treating her like shit since you were in the academy."

Sasuke gave her a glare. "Excuse me?"

Sarina sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that people should seriously consider other people's feelings. You never know how it may affect them in the future. One small act can leave a large scar on a person."

"So you're trying to tell me this is my entire fault? I didn't force her to do something like this."

"True, but she held so much tension after trying to get you to like her the way she wants you to that it just exploded all at once. It's like someone having a horrible day then finally unleashing it on someone before the day is over. Sakura may be strong, but she has held in her feelings for you for many years-"

"Alright already, I get your point. Don't need to say anymore."

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke gave out a grunt. "Yeah?"

"I know there's no one that catches your eye, but there's no need to treat them like they're beneath you. The least you can do is let them go gently instead of a harsh way like you do it."

"Whatever. Why the hell do you have to try to teach me a lesson everyday? It's pointless so you might as well shut your mouth."

Sarina looked up at Sasuke for a moment. She then hung her head low with a small 'sorry.' Sasuke became irritated by this, but said nothing to make it better. He just wanted to hurry home and head for bed already. It was a long day and he wished nothing more at that moment to make it end already. Sarina will get over this soon enough so he has nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile…

Sai and Ino sat next to each other on a blanket that was laid across the large field of grass. It was quiet between the two as they ate. Ino was busy thinking about what happened. She wanted to let it go and move on knowing that the three of them will solve things. Still it nagged at her to no end. Meanwhile, Sai couldn't help but to wonder about something. He couldn't let the feeling go, but he felt that Ino may still like Sasuke. The way she looked at him when they spotted him with Sarina. She was so eager to follow them into the forest just because she wanted to find out what was going on. Was she eager to find some gossip? Was it that it was an insane idea that Sasuke was with a girl at night? Or was it because she wanted to know because she was jealous? Sai was really starting to question if she was really over the Uchiha.

"Ino," Sai started.

Ino stop taking bites out of her food and put her attention on the young man next to her. "What is it?"

Sai didn't look at her. He stared off into the depths of the trees that were far off from them. "Do you still care for him?"

"Still care for whom?"

"Sasuke."

She was a bit set back by this. "Wh-why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Well it's just that you've liked him ever since you were in the academy together. Why the sudden change? Why are you going out with me?" He moved his head and looked deep into her eyes for an answer.

"I-I…" She looked away. How could she tell him that Sarina told her that she should go out with some guy that draws and makes fun of a man's size? It was pretty stupid to have listened to a stranger which made her wonder how he would react. She didn't want him to make fun of her for it. She actually cared what he thought of her unlike some of her friends like Sakura. So she decided instead of telling the truth she should lie about it. "It's just I've felt something for you ever since we first met. It grew kind of…I don't know, grew stronger than how I feel for Sasuke-kun." She looked up at him with loving eyes. "Does it really matter how I felt for him? I don't think I could've been any happier with him like I am with you tonight."

They stared into each other's eyes. Neither one of them spoke as Ino leaned in close for a soft warm kiss. They closed their eyes so they may savor the moment when their lips touch one another. This was the best part of their date so far. It wasn't long before the two separated and pressed their foreheads together with the feel of the kiss still on their lips. They both shared love in each other's stare. A cold breeze passed by making the young blue eyed girl cold. Ino snuggled closer to Sai for warmth and even fed him the last few bites of their late dinner. He smiled at her with his arms now wrapped around her.

Even with this moment, that may be his most treasured memory of all time, the thought still lingered in the back of his mind.

_Why is she with me?_

A few days later…

"I don't believe this…" Kiba said as he watched in amazement, along with Chouji, Shino, and Naruto.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Chouji wondered out loud. "He's never been able to get one! Now look at him!"

They all sat in a diner finishing their lunch while they watch Lee get three girls' phone numbers. "This seems a bit strange to me. Doesn't he like Sakura?" Naruto said before putting a load of ramen into his mouth.

"Apparently not anymore," Shino said as he too watched the scene.

The guys continued to watch through the window until the girls said their goodbyes to Lee and left. He had a proud look upon his face after his great victory of containing the numbers. He walked into the diner where he was greeted his friends

"Lee! Over here!" Kiba yelled for the older shinobi's attention. Lee came over to them and grabbed a seat from a nearby table and dragged it over to their table. He sat down on it with a relaxing sigh. "Dude, tell us everything."

"Excuse me?" Lee didn't quite get what Kiba was getting at.

Chouji stepped in and spoke. "How did you get all those phone numbers?"

"Oh that? I just talked to them and kept telling them how beautiful their youth is as it shines in spring. They seemed to like it."

"What about Sakura?" Kiba asked. "Don't you like her anymore?"

Lee looked away from his friends with a sad smile on his face. "No, I've given up on her and decided to pay for my time I wasted on her by going out with other women. So far I've been on at least five dates a day, spending little hours on them like little walks, while I still have time for my training." He gave them all a grin. "I've already been on two dates today and I'm here for my third one. Speaking of which…" He looked around the diner with worry. "She's kind of late. I hope she didn't see what happened outside." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes; not including Shino who only has his eyebrows raised high. Naruto even stopped eating, with noodles still hanging from his mouth. No one spoke, they were all completely quiet. Lee noticed this and put his attention back onto them. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh my kami…" Chouji started. "Lee, y-you-"

Kiba stood from his seat and pounded his fists on the table. "Since when the hell have you become a playboy?"

Lee gave him an odd look. "Did you just say playboy?"

Naruto swallowed his food and decided to speak. "This isn't like you at all Lee. I get it; you don't like Sakura anymore, but to go on dates with several different women at a time?"

"I know, but for some reason I can't help it. It's like after I realized Sakura and I will never happen, I just want to make up some time by romancing other girls. I should use my youthful looks while I still have them. Why waste it on only one person? Especially when they do not return my feelings?"

For some reason Naruto didn't like this one bit. It wasn't the fact that Lee was going to hurt a bunch of women by cheating on them. It was more like something was misplaced. He was just too much out of character. He thought maybe he should talk to his friend in private another time.

"Oh Lee-kun!" A girl wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I'm sorry I didn't get here on time, I was just finishing up my training with my teammates." The girl had bright red eyes and had tan colored hair in a long pony tail.

Lee turned his head slight to the left so he was able to kiss the girl on the cheek. "I don't mind at all, although I was a bit worried." He stood up from his seat and eyed the girl. "You're looking more beautiful than ever Ami-chan!" He took a hold of her hand and kissed it gently. "I do not deserve to be in the presence of such beauty that is greater than the springtime of youth."

The girl giggled and blushed. "Oh Lee-kun, you're such a sweet talker."

Lee gave his friends one last smile. "If you excuse me, I'm going to start my date now." With that said, he left his friends with his current date.

"I don't believe this." Kiba said as he and everyone else watched their friend go to another table. "How the hell is he able to get the girls like that? I'm lucky if I get one every 5 months!"

Chouji grinned. "Maybe because you smell like dogs and only take showers every five months."

"No I don't! I take them every two weeks!"

"…That's still pretty bad…"

Naruto scrunched up his nose with disgust from the conversation. "So it's been you that's smelled around here? I thought it was just the food in this place."

Kiba grew red with frustration. "Can we stop talking about my hygiene and go back to Lee?"

Just as Naruto was about to say something, Shizune came walking in. She approached Naruto all the while watching Lee swoon a girl off her feet. "Since when has Lee… Never mind." She shook her head and turned to the others. "Naruto, Where is Sarina? Tsunade-sama wants to see her right away."

"She's with Sasuke walking around town. Is something the matter?" Naruto said, not understanding how she knew how he was there. He wanted to ask until she said Sarina's name.

"It's nothing urgent. At least, I hope it's not…

"Can I go get her for you at least? We're supposed to meet someplace down the street in five minutes for my turn to guard her."

"Well, I do need to hurry back to the hospital for some paperwork so I'm sure Tsunade-sama won't mind if you bring her."

"Great." Naruto took one last gulp of the broth in the bowl before standing up. "I'll see you guys another time." So he left the restaurant with Shizune as she walked beside him. "So why does baa-chan want to see Sarina-nee-san? I know it's not urgent, I really want to know."

"It's a private matter. I've been forbidden to tell anyone."

"Come on, you can tell me. Sasuke and I have been taking care of her so she's our responsibility. Besides, I'm sure I'll just find out anyway through Sarina-nee-san."

Shizune wasn't so sure Sarina would, she had no clue how strong willed the girl is against him. What she definitely knew for sure was that Naruto won't give up finding out. So with a sigh she decided that she might as well. "Fine, I'll tell you all that I've been told, but remember to keep your mouth shut. Now, it seems that most of the women in Konoha are refusing to go on missions for 'personal' reasons. It is also happening for some of the men around here, but the women are just so much worse. They keep crying or just seem so irritated and make up stories of how they just can't do it right now."

"Seriously? What does any of that have to do with Sarina-nee-san?"

"I have no idea, but apparently Tsunade-sama seems to think she's connected somehow."

"Weird…What kind of 'personal reasons' could it be? Can it be PMS or something? That's what it sounds like to me."

Shizune had a sweat drop on the back of her head from hearing this. "I doubt that since the men are doing the same thing."

"Oh yeah… Well thanks for telling me." Naruto gave a foxy grin. "Now I'll just get the rest of the information from Sarina-nee-san."

Shizune just shook her head at this. "Well good luck with that. I'm going to go to the hospital now. Try to behave yourself when you see Tsunade. With all of this happening right now she's in an awful mood."

"Fine, but you can't blame me if I accidently slip up."

She gave him a glare, with a serious tone in her voice. "Oh yes I can. Say anything to upset her and I will send you off to the worse missions I can find for the next two months." With that said, they made it to the spot where Naruto was supposed to meet Sasuke at. Shizune gave Naruto a goodbye and left.

Meanwhile…

Ino stared into space as she stood at the counter of her family's flower shop. She was in deep thought about the incident that happened a few days ago. It was so strange to her seeing Sakura like that. It just didn't seem to fit her to do something like that at all. Ino went to see her everyday, but she wasn't doing very well at all.

"Man, I have to do something to help her…" Ino sighed as she remembered her last visit just a couple hours ago.

Flashback

_Ino sat at the edge of the bed as Sakura was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, covering her nose and lips. She sat on the bed as she was leaning towards the wall. Her eyes were so red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing for the last few days. Her hair was a mess like she hadn't bothered to wash or brush it. She was wearing the same pair of pajamas she had on from everyday so far. It was dirty with food stains from what little she had been eating._

"_Come on Sakura, you have to go to work at the hospital." Ino said with pleading eyes. "Shizune said if you don't go in within the week then you may get fired." Sakura said nothing. She only stared down at her bed with a blank expression. With no response Ino just sighed. "At least come out to lunch with me later so you can eat and have some fresh air." She only received silence once again. "I really have to get back to the shop, so come and see me when you can." With that she stood. She walked over to the door and had just touched the knob when Sakura finally spoke._

"_Aren't you curious?" She said, making Ino turn around. Sakura was still looking at the bed, not even once looking at her friend. "You saw what happened; don't you want to know why I did it?"_

_Ino walked back and sat on the bed again. "I don't care about that. All I care about knowing that you're going to be ok."_

_This made Sakura finally look at her. "Liar."_

"_What?"_

"_I know you to well. You love watching people, as if their lives are some soap opera. You love seeing how much your life is and always will be better than theirs. You're just here because you want more depth into this little 'incident' between my teammates and I."_

"_Sakura, that's absolutely not true! You're my best friend! I would never-"_

"_Yes you would." More tears were threatening to appear. "Why else would you be there? Hiding as you just watched us like we were some show?"_

_Ino said nothing. It was true. She shouldn't have done that. She should've just continued on with her date._

"_You know the funny thing is though? I don't even know why I did it."_

"_WH-what do you mean?" Ino was afraid to ask, but that didn't make any sense to her._

"_I mean I didn't mean to do it. It was like, I don't know, something deep inside me took over. I knew what I was doing, but something was pushing me to keep going. I guess you could say it was an, 'out of body experience.'"_

"_Sakura…" Ino brought a hand to touch her friend's shoulder. Before she could, her friend gave her a deathly glare._

"_Now that you know, you don't need to be coming back anymore. Now leave me alone."_

_Ino protested to stay and asked more questions about what she meant with all of that. She didn't get another out of her pink haired friend so she did what she was told._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ino stood there, afraid of what Sakura may do to herself if she keeps acting this way. She was not used to this kind of Sakura. She was so used to the cheery, hot tempered, enthusiastic pink haired friend of hers.

"Do I really like watching others in pain like that?" She thought out loud, remembering all the times she watched people break up with their boyfriend/girlfriend, all the rumors she liked to listen to, the way she felt of how lucky her life wasn't like someone else's. "And what did she mean when she said she didn't mean to do all of that stuff? How could someone not mean to do something like that when clearly it had a lot of thought into the matter? Wasn't able to stop herself at anytime?"

She couldn't answer her own questions when she heard the bell at the door jingle. She looked over at who it was and smiled at the person. "Sai! What brings you here?"

"Hello beautiful," he said casually as he leaned against the counter and touched her cheek softly. He read more books about making a woman fall in love with a man and this small gesture was one of the acts. "I was just letting you know that we're going on another date tonight. This time I'll be deciding what to do." He also read about how some women loved some dominance. He didn't know how much Ino would like of that so he decided to do it gently with where he wanted to go on a date.

Ino blushed at this. She was full aware of what he was trying to do. She decided just this once she will let him feel like he knows what he's doing. "I guess that sounds good. What time?"

"Not sure. I have some errands to run so I guess whenever I come and pick you up?"

"Hm…I guess that'll be ok. Just don't finish early. I want some time to get ready."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

To their dismay, that may have been the final kiss they will share together…

Meanwhile…

Naruto was with Sarina in Tsunade's office. He, being the hard headed ninja that he was, kept refusing to leave until he knew what was going on. He could tell from looking at Tsunade that Shizune was right. The hokage looked like she was about to murder the next shinobi that told her they weren't going to be able to go on a mission. She was surrounded by piles of paperwork from the past couple of days. Sasuke was in the room as well, trying to make Naruto to leave with him. The only reason he came was because Naruto got over excited about the emergency and said he should come with them.

"I don't have any time for this." Tsunade gritted her teeth, trying hard not to get up to pound the boy until he was unconscious. "You can stay, but once you hear everything, you have to swear that you may never say a word about this to anyone. This might as well be an S-Ranked mission. Sasuke, you may stay if you wish. If anything I believe you both might have to escort Sarina here out of the village."

Sarina gave a shocked look. "Wh-what do you mean? I haven't finished my business here. I have to stay!"

"Then I expect you to explain everything to me. Why is all my shinobis having love problems?"

Naruto laughed at this. "Wow, really? That's why nobody is listening to you? I don't see what Sarina-nee-san has to do with any of this." Naruto continued you laugh while Sarina looked at him with worried eyes. "You…You really don't have anything to do with this, right?"

"I believe she is Naruto." Tsunade said. "You see, Sarina here has a powerful bloodline that is so forbidden, all of her family has to keep it hidden."

This got Sasuke's attention. He walked over from the door and stood next to Sarina. "What kind of bloodline?" The poor girl started to squirm with him next to her.

"Do you wish to tell them or would you like me to do it?" Tsunade asked the young woman, who seemed to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Y-you may tell them." Sarina replied, wishing that she may somehow escape. Sasuke was now blocking her one way of getting out of there.

"Fine, have it your way. You see, she has the Akai umei eyes. She is able to see who are destined to fall in love with each other just by one glance at someone's pinky."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know how you find that powerful, but to me that doesn't even sound real or even has a purpose." Sasuke turned to leave, his interest gone like a puff of smoke.

"Oh, you are most defiantly wrong." As easily as it had left, Sasuke became interested once again. "For you see, she can do so many things with someone's string. Say for instant…" Tsunade intensively stared at Sarina. "Cutting them up."

"I would never do that!" Sarina yelled.

"Oh really? So you expect me to believe that some other person with that kind of bloodline shows up conveniently just around the time you do? I think not!" Tsunade fired back. "There have been reports of rape, suicide attempts have sky rocketed, people just crying in their beds all day…This is only three out of the top ten problems from these stupid reports."

"I'm telling you it's not my fault!"

Naruto decided to speak up. "So you're saying Sarina-nee-san has been cutting up these strings?"

"Naruto-kun…I-it's not that easy." Sarina stared down at the ground. "The string has to be very vulnerable…"

Tsunade gave her a hard look. "Even if you didn't cut them up, you are able to restore them, right?"

"If they haven't killed themselves, then yes. And with the loves of the people that died, I can tie their strings to others without strings."

"Fine, I will give you a list of people to see." The blonde hokage handed her a piece of paper she had already written. Sarina took it, with fear all across her face. Tsunade gave a large sigh. There was no way a girl like this would have done this when she seem to obviously know the punishment. "Listen, I know I'm sounding hard on you, but this can look like a weak moment for enemies. Like I told you when you first got here, I have people watching you. But I don't know if they have been doing their job or not, specially because some of them that have been following your trail are now unable to work with some personal reasons."

Sarina gave one last scared little look, before trying to cover it up in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "I understand." With that, Tsunade allowed them to leave. They left in silence, the boys right behind Sarina as she looked at the list of names with addresses. They followed her in silence as she led them to the village streets. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, have you two noticed anyone watching us since I've been here?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm always getting stares from villagers so I pretty much don't bother to pay attention."

"I see… What about you Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke said nothing. He hadn't paid attention to anything except for Sarina ever since he met her. It was hard to focus with her talking and pulling him everywhere they go. He didn't want to say so, so instead he changed the subject. "Who cares about that right now, I still don't feel like I'm getting the whole story here."

Sarina looked at him with sad eyes, but soon turned away. "I might as well tell the both of you. It's a bit of a long story, so is it ok if we talk about it on our way to the first house?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged each other looks. This was not Sarina's normal attitude so they knew this had to be something terribly serious.

"I guess…I'll start from the beginning." She breathed in deeply, preparing herself to tell a story she had always kept hidden from others all her life. "It is said a long time ago, my great ancestors met Yue Xia Loa Ren one night. Everyone says they thought he was a simple traveler, but the rest of that story is a bit blurry. Some believe they let him into their homes and gave much hospitality towards him, some other just think they gave him a snack for the road. Another story is that they helped him with some nightly errands that he desperately needed done. Or the one I believe is that they found and returned his 'Book of Fate' he had had accidently misplaced somewhere. Whatever the reason, he was very grateful. So much so, that he thought they might enjoy seeing the love that surrounded them. They were unsure of what he had meant by this until the next morning when he was gone and…" She put a hand onto her right temple. "They all had red eyes."

Naruto gave a confused look. "I don't understand… Who is this Yue Xia Loa?"

"He is 'the man under the moonlight,' or most importantly he is the matchmaker god." Sarina told Naruto as they approached the first house.

Sasuke knocked on the door. Minutes passed before a depressed looking woman opened the door. In her hand she held a kunai. "How may I help you?" She said with an emotionless voice. "Whatever it is, please make it quick. I was ready to do something."

Naruto and Sasuke both thought they arrived just in time while Sarina moved quickly and grabbed the woman's hand. Before the woman could do, or say anything, Sarina made some hand motion. It looked like she was tying some sort of invisible string.

"All done." Sarina bowed to the woman. "Thank you for your time." And with that, she turned around and left with Sasuke and Naruto right behind her. Naruto looked behind them as the left to see the woman watch them leave with emotionless eyes.

"Are you sure you helped her? She still looks the same. Shouldn't she be happier or something?" Naruto asked.

Sarina shook her head as she read the next address on the paper. "No, it will take some time. Not everything is fixed in just one day. She will need some time."

"How much time?"

"Depends on how strong their will is. Might take a few seconds, a couple of hours, or even a couple of days. Now that her string is reconnected she won't kill herself or anything. She will be back to her old routine; she just now has a deep scar that won't heal, even when she meets her true love."

"I see… So what else can you tell us?"

"You still want to know more?" Sarina was a little taken back. She always wondered how people would feel about her bloodline. From the stories of her family being banned in many places she thought it would always end badly. "I thought you might just want to know the beginning of how we received it."

"I want to know everything! This sounds like an awesome bloodline to have!"

She looked over at Sasuke who didn't seem to change much from what she had told them already. "Do you want to as well?"

"I guess…" Sasuke only muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. He didn't want to show it, but this really got to him as well.

"Um, ok then…" She looked down at the ground in thought. "Let's see… After they discovered what their eyes can do, they started sharing their ability. They told everyone who they would end up with, who wasn't right for them, who didn't even have a string."

"Who didn't have a string?" Naruto asked.

Sarina nodded her head. "There are some people that will never find love. Of course, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well you see my family found many ways to do more than see the strings. Not to long after receiving the eyes, they found they can cut them up and reconnect them. They could even try someone's string to someone who didn't have one. This caused trouble throughout the region. Fights, even wars would start over a simple woman. Suicides were in almost every home. People not acting like themselves… Not even a year passed before they gathered my family together to try to stop this all from happening. Everyone wanted to kill them, but legend goes that Yue Xia Loa saved them. He convinced everyone to let my family live. But there were rules made. First, we may never tell anyone who their true love is. Second, never cut a string. Third, never reconnect that string to a different person to whom it doesn't belong to. Fourth, never mention of the bloodline to anyone. The only people that may know are leaders across every nation. Fifth, if we were to stay in a location, we must tell the leader of a nation who we are so they know we will not do anything wrong."

"Seriously? That's insane."

"You would think. But after many generations, most of the people don't listen to the rules. For you see, they become fortune tellers, because when you touch someone's string you may see their whole life. From the time they were born, up to when they die. This is because we see what their life happens in reaching to the moment they meet their love to the day they leave them when they die. So someone may ask us anything and we will give them an answer, even if it isn't about love. Also, there are people with high positions in society where they have someone with my bloodline to work for them. They have us make sure their wives love them enough so they do not cheat with other men. They may even have them cut up a woman's string and put it onto theirs so they will immediately fall in love with them. And once the person is done with that woman, he gets her string cut off and moves on with another woman. This way he can have as many affairs as he pleases with the hassle of feelings."

"But wouldn't that mean he would fall in love as well?"

"No, because you see we can manipulate the strings. We can have it that a man can love a woman so little, while the woman will show so much undying devotion to him. This way when he doesn't have much love, he can still go and have sex with other women."

Sasuke decided to speak up. "So you're saying that when there's a woman a man wants, but she's too hard to get into her pants, he uses one of your people?"

Sarina giggled from hearing Sasuke saying 'get into her pants.' "Hai, that is exactly it." Her mood quickly changed as a thought occurred to her. "Besides fortunetelling and working for high business men, we are also…Sold into the black market."

This certainly caught Naruto's, mostly Sasuke's, attention.

"Some of us do try to do well and stay hidden, but there are still people that were told stories about us. So when they see our eyes they try to kidnap us and taken for their own use."

"So that's why you wanted some bodyguards." Naruto realized.

"There were people from the desert that tried to take me when I tried to come to Konoha on my own. Luckily Temari-chan was there to save me. She took me back to her home and I quickly asked for some shinobis to escort me over here."

"So I guess there are some downsides to your bloodline, huh?"

"Yes, but there is one that gets to all of us… We are unable to see or touch our own strings." Sasuke showed some surprised emotion, but he quickly hid it. Naruto on the other hand was confused.

"That makes no sense though. How can you not see your own when you can see everyone else's?"

"It's part of the downfall to the bloodline. It is said that Yue Xia Loa didn't want us to rush into our own marriages, so he keeps all of our family strings hidden. During the second great ninja war, there was a jutsu made that allows us to see. The problem is, not many of us are able to use the jutsu. Because we are not trained like ninjas, we don't know how to use our chakra like you can. Many of my family train hard to become a shinobi. The problem is, even when they do become one, it is still very hard to use. I have tried to use the jutsu myself, even though I do lack the experience with the training you have gone through. I have succeeded in doing it. Plenty of times actually, but it only lasts for a few seconds. I have been trying to find where it might lead, yet still I can't find where it is connected to."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

Sarina looked at Naruto with sad eyes. "You should know more than anyone else how it feels to be alone." Just as the blonde was about to say something reassuring, Sarina gave him a smile. "But it's ok now. I've finally found him."

Sasuke all of a sudden was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing. He remembered the day where he thought he was saving her from Kiba. Later when he was angry at her she told him about a man she bumped into had a string on his pinky. She was so overjoyed about it. It made him think that perhaps it was her string connected to his. That didn't make sense to him. Sarina had said her family can only see their strings through a jutsu. He didn't see her use her do anything, but talk to the man. He never saw her perform a jutsu. How else was she able to see?

During this time, Naruto was thinking to himself as well. He wondered if the reason Sarina helped him so much with Hinata was because she was his soul mate.

'Soul mate?' Naruto blushed at the word. He never before thought he would be thinking of it.

Naruto thought back to when Sarina said how it felt to be alone. Did she really see his whole life? Then that meant she knew of his demon. "Sarina-nee-san?"

"Hai?" She responded.

"You looked at my string, didn't you?"

Sarina froze when he asked her this. She should've known this was going to come up. With a deep breath she responded. "I only looked at the time you were born up to the moment I met you. I saw who your true love is, but I didn't go any deeper into it. I don't like looking into another person's future. I have only done it once and it didn't feel right. I didn't like the feeling of knowing how someone lives to how they die."

"I see…So you know about the kyuubi then?"

Sarina nodded head. "I have seen how hard you had to overcome everything and how you are nothing like him." She smiled. Naruto was amazed that she accepted him from the first time meeting her even though she knew his darkest secret.

"Besides that though, I just have to know something… Is it Hinata-chan?" There was nothing said. He wanted for her to say something, but she didn't. "Come on, it's pretty obvious now. I mean, you did help me out a lot, like with the bentos."

"She is the one." She finally spoke. "That's why you should treat her well."

"Right… Hey, if it's ok with you guys, is it ok if I go?"

"I wouldn't mind, but why all of a sudden?" Sarina poked Naruto's side with her elbow as she giggled. "Going to see a special someone"

"Uh, yeah…" The blonde rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. Now that he knew Hinata was his love, it made him feel awkward.

Sasuke gave out a large sigh. "It's your turn to be on guard, but I guess if you have her tomorrow I won't mind staying with her."

Naruto grinned at them both. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow guys tomorrow!" With that, he ran away to the other direction. They watched him until he turned around a corner.

"So…" Sasuke started. "Tell me more about who this guy that's supposedly the love of your life?"

Sarina giggled. "Why? Are you jealous it might not be you?"

"Of course not, it's just that… With all of these things going on here, how do you know you're not a victim as well?"

"I doubt that is possible. My family members cannot see or touch one another's string. If there really is another person here, it is impossible for them to do anything with my string."

"Right, I guess you think that guy you ran into is him?"

This got the girl blushing. "What makes you automatically think it's him?"

"The way you acted after meeting him." Sasuke looked away, an unfamiliar feeling inside him. "It just struck a cord in me. You always smile, but after seeing him that smile was different."

"Oh…I see…" She wasn't sure of what to think of this. She felt embarrassed for having him notice her on cloud 9. She felt weird that it was him that she let see it. There was something else that she was feeling, but couldn't understand. Was it guilt? But why? She wondered if it was because it was because she was happy to see her true love while Sasuke won't ever have anyone.

"Wait a second…" Sarina stopped walking.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't respond. She was busy thinking of what had just occurred to her. There were people that had killed themselves, so that would give opportunities to connect someone's string to Sasuke's. Although she wished she didn't have to mess with someone's destiny, she just couldn't stand thinking of Sasuke being by himself forever. She had been with Sasuke for all of her stay in Konoha. He was truly a wonderful person to be with, even if he has something so demonic about him. If someone loved him, then maybe he can become happy.

"Quit dazing off like that."

Sarina was pulled out of her little thoughts as Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to look at him. She looked more carefully than she usually would at his features. He glared at her with his beautiful onyx eyes. His skin was so very pale. He was scar less, even for a shinobi as himself. A blush was coming across her cheeks so she looked down at his muscled chest. She could see clearly well why a lot of girls came to fall head over heels for him. His hand was still tightly on her, but was not tight to hurt her. She was somewhat confused. Despite how much he hated people touching him, he was holding onto her arm. Was he that annoyed from being ignored?

"I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something…" She bit her tongue. She didn't mean to stutter like that.

"Well stop, we don't have time for you to stop like that. We have to finish the list." Sasuke let go of her arm. "I think you should get on my back."

"What?"

"If you get on my back and I can carry you, which will make things quicker."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Sasuke-san!" She beamed brightly as she prepared herself to get onto his back.

"You have to hold on tight." Sasuke lifted her up and got her to get comfortable. He could feel the warmth of her body on his, giving an odd feeling. Unknowing him, Sarina was also feeling the same way.

She rested her head on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. 'Why?' She wondered. 'Why am I feeling this way towards him? I don't understand…'

Sasuke leaped off, jumping onto a rooftop and then to another. He was fully aware now, more than ever, destiny was not set in stone. After hearing Sarina story, he knew whatever comes was fully up to her.

End of Chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Glad that's finished. I worked really hard on Sarina's bloodline. I tried to think of how it would be in real life. Like how people get divorces and remarry, it can because their string is cut. The reason whey someone will cheat one someone is because the weight of the string is shifted a bit. I will add more to what kind of abilities she will have. Red string of fate is one of my favorite Chinese stories. I really enjoy it and I'm proud I was able to put so much effort into Sarina's bloodline. Also, sorry for the lack of naruhina in this chapter. I wanted to put some to the ending, but I don't want to make the chapter to long. I just pretty much wanted to focus on Sarina's background. That's all for now, I'll see everyone next time.

**Hinata**: Please Review.


End file.
